hades emperadir dragon
by dark goku ss4
Summary: hades engaño a los caballeros de bronce haciendoles creer que athena gano, y los envio a la tierra mientras resolvia algo con la diosa que protege la la tierra. que ara el dios del inframundo y la diosa.
1. Chapter 1

**Hades emperador dragón rojo**

 **Capítulo 1: el viaje al universo dxd, y la captura de athena**

 **Nota de autor: esta historia crossover que tiene como protagonista al gran dios del inframundo hades y será un harem masivo como de 90 o 150 chicas que colocare o más en esta historia para el harem de hades no está decidido la cantidad.**

 **En esta historia abra personajes de otros animes de este crossover como por ejemplo ikaros, algunas sekirei, astrea, lucy de elfen lied y si quiere me puede sugerir algún personaje para que este en el harem de hades. En esta historia alguien salva a hades de morir por athena para que vaya al universo de High School DxD para que tenga una segunda oportunidad y que él sea el dios que gobierne ese universo como no hay un dios ahí.**

 **Hades será bueno a por cierto issei solo será un personaje secundario en esta historia crossover. Hades en esta historia tiene vida eterna no envejecerá nunca Yo pienso hacer que hades viaje a otras dimensiones como la de pokemon, digimon.**

 **Chi Chi De Oni: Airi Akizuki, Marina Akizuki, Sana Kuranaka, Kayoko Akizuki (La madre Airi y Marina), Haruka Makino,** **Natsume Makino, Akira Makino, Fuyu Makino, Yuka Mikami.**

 **De DXD: Rias-** **Koneko Tojo-** **Asia Argento-** **Grayfia Lucifuge-** **Ophis-** **Rossweisse-** **Xenovia-** **Kuroka-** **Serafall Leviatan-** **Irina Shido-** **Sona Sitri-** **Ravel Phoenix-** **Aika Kiryuu-** **Raynare-** **Le Fay Pendragon-** **Tsubaki Shinra-** **Katarea Leviatan-** **Momo Hanakai-** **Tomoe Meguri-** **Kira-** **Seekvaira Agares- RuRuKo Nimura-** **Burent-** **Reya Kusaka-** **Karlamine-** **Bennia-** **Shui-Calawana-Ni-Mihae-Li-Marion-Yubelluna-Meru-Mitelt-Mira-Shuriya- Mujer Gasper Vladi-** **Griselda Quarta -female Samael-** **Gabriel-** **Yasaka - Kunou-** **Valerie Tepes** **Murayama Y Katase.**

 **De inazuma eleve: Flora- beta-orca.**

 **Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid:** **Tohru-** **Kanna Kamui y Elma.**

 **De Shingeki sin Bahamut: Cerberus.**

 **Black bullet:** **Tina Sprout-** **Midori Fuse- Blind girl (chica ciega) (que se llamara monica)-** **Kohina Hiruko-** **Kayo Senju.**

 **De Konosuba:** **Megumin-** **Yunyun-** **Christensen** **Wiz-** **Aqua-** **Eris.**

 **Saint seiya: athena saori-** **sasha athena-** **Pandora (TLC), Pandora Heinstein-** **Partita del Búho, Hilda de Polaris, Thetis de Sirena, Freya, Shaina de Ofiuco, Geist, female Milo de Escorpio June del Camaleón, female saga de géminis, female camus de acuario- artemisa-** **Perséfone-** **Yuna de Aquila -** **Pavlin de Pavo Real-** **Sonia de Escorpio-** **Paradox de Géminis- Integra de Géminis.**

 **Vampiro Rosario Tasu: Mizore Shirayuki- Kurumu Kurono-** **Rubí Toujou-** **Shizuka Nekonome-** **Akasha Bloodriver-** **Tsurara Shirayuki Y Akua Shuzen.**

 **De re cero: RAM-REM satella- Emilia** **Carmilla-** **Beatrice-** **Daphne.**

 **Yugioh los que será su familiar y también está en el harem:** **valquiria la maga- maga oscura.**

 **Harem de vali: Siris-akeno-** **Tsubasa Yura-** **Isabella.**

 **Alguna de las chicas que estará en su harem son pandora su hermana, sasha athena.**

 **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son creación de Masami Kurumada que es la persona que creo la manga y la empresa Toei Animation fue la que produjo al público la obra del maestro kurumada al anime. Y los personajes del anime, manga y novelas de High School DxD escrita por Ichiei Ishibumi e ilustrada por Miyama-Zero.**

* * *

 **Chikyuugi**

 **La apertura de la Hades Capítulo Santuary**

 **(Español)**

 **Acaso existirá**

 **Un amor inmortal**

 **Por el mundo estará**

 **Y lo voy a encontrar.**

 **Mis lágrimas**

 **Son una canción,**

 **Tan dentro de mí**

 **Llevo el dolor**

 **Que robo mi corazón.**

 **Que puedo hacer**

 **Para cambiar**

 **Esta oscuridad.**

 **Creer en mí,**

 **Más allá**

 **De la adversidad.**

 **Aun puedo sentir**

 **Como si estuviera allí,**

 **Por el mundo olvidara**

 **Que su amor era inmortal.**

 **Cuando tuvo que marchar**

 **Se llevó mi corazón,**

 **No lo puedo olvidar**

 **Su recuerdo es mi dolor.**

 **No acepto que ya no este**

 **Pues nunca lo he de encontrar,**

 **Mis sueños me llevarán**

 **A mi amor inmortal.**

 **Sentimiento lo fue**

 **Pues solo el creció,**

 **A la luna le pidió**

 **Que calmara su dolor.**

 **El destino lo traerá.**

 **Muy pronto a mi mundo el volverá.**

 **Sé que él me piensa**

 **Donde quiera que este**

 **Esto es más fuerte**

 **Porque esto es amor...**

 **Inmortal.**

* * *

 **En el mausoleo de hades**

En el Mausoleo de hades donde está el cuerpo de hades dormido y cerca está el cuerpo de athena en la vasija de Hades… que la estaba matado minuto a minuto drenándole la sangre a athena. Y la vasija es indestructible y ni el trueno Zeus la puede destruir.

Seiya de Pegaso llego donde está el cuerpo de athena en la vasija de Hades… para liberarla donde esta y para entregarle a athena su armadura para luchar contra hades. Seiya llego al mausoleo de hades después de haber derrotado a thanatos el dios de la muerte, gracias a la armadura celestial que obtuvo gracias a que su armadura de Pegaso fue bañada en la sangre de la diosa athena.

Seiya de Pegaso: Por fin llegue al templo de hades.

Seiya de Pegaso: Pero y athena. ¿Dónde está saori…? no puede ser saori ATHENA "esto no me agrada la vasija está completamente roja." espero que no halla absorbido toda su sangre saori resiste enseguida te sacare de ahí.

Seiya está golpeado la vasija que contiene a athena para que se ropa y la libere pero no le hace ni un solo rasguño a la vasija que esta toda roja al absorber la mayor parte de la sangre de su cuerpo.

Seiya de Pegaso: No le pasa nada a esta vasija es muy resistente no tengo opción tendré que recurrir a la violencia si no la destruyo athena morirá destrúyala Meteoros de Pegaso. El ataque que hiso seiya contra la vasija no sirvió y le devolvió su propio ataque contra él y la vasija no sufrió ni un solo rasguño para que se rompiera para liberar a athena.

Los miles de meteoros de la técnica de Pegaso, no fusiono ya que se le devolviero.

Seiya de Pegaso: No entiendo que fue eso.

Hades Dios del Inframundo: uhh olvídalo no tiene caso intentarlo.

Si tratas de atacar esa vasija no servirá de nada porque. Ningún humano es capaz de dañar esa vasija, si continúas atacándola esos golpes regresara a ti y solo conseguirás lastimarte gravemente hasta morir.

Seiya: Tú debes ser hades el dios que gobierna el inframundo.

Hades dios del inframundo: Resínate ¡athena! ya está muerta observa como su sangre se derrama lentamente de la gran vasija.

Seiya: Athena no espera no puedo darme por vencido seguiré intentándolo para poder liberar a athena de esa vasija, Meteoros de Pegaso.

Hades dios del inframundo: Sigues sin entenderlo de nada sirve continuar atacado a la gran vasija… No es posible no sé porque sigue reflejado todos mis ataques aun así no puedo darme por vencido no hasta que por fin rescatar a athena de la gran vasija.

Hades dios del inframundo: Adelante entonces morirás con tu querida athena.

-Llega corriendo ikki el caballero fénix, para ayudar a su camarada seiya.

Ikki: ¡espera!

Seiya: ¡ikki!

Ikki: Seiya amigo te encuentras bien.

Seiya: Si pero athena se encuentra atrapada dentro de esa vasija.

Ikki: No puede ser.

Seiya: Al parecer esa vasija es indestructible, debo encontrar la forma de poder desintegrarla.

-El caballero fénix se dio cuenta del alma de hades, que estaba flotado sobre una estatua.

Ikki: Agh hades ese debe ser el espíritu de hades.

Hades: ¿así que ha llegado otra sabandija…? Otro tonto que ha venido a mi templo…

Ikki: guarda silencio arreglaremos esto de una buena vez hades.

Ikki van corriendo donde está el espíritu de hades para atacarlo y derrotarlo.

Seiya: ¡Espera no lo hagas ikki!

Ikki: ¡AVE FENIX!

El caballero fénix envió su ataque hacia el alma de hades, en la forma de fenix de una ave ardiente, pero el ataque se le regresa con el doble de fuerza.

Ikki: ¡qué ahhh!

-El ataque lo envió directo a donde está la vasija y choca con ella, para luego caer al suelo.

Seiya: Ikki te encuentras bien amigo…

Ikki: ya entiendo ocurrió lo mismo en la batalla que tuvimos con Poseidón.

Seiya: ¿Al parecer ninguna "técnica"…? puede destruirlo porque todos nuestros ataques son reflejados.

Hades: espero que haya entendido o quizás son tan tontos que quiere enfrentar a un dios, me encargare de eliminarlos.

Ikki si unimos nuestras fuerzas al menos lograremos sacar a athena, de esa vasija que la esta matado. Si pero al poder contar con mi armadura no podré luchar utilizado mi poder al máximo, si tan solo pudiera tener mi armadura.

El cuerpo de ikki esta brillado al tocar la sangre de athena del suelo, le aparece una nueva armadura "que es ahora celestial".

Ikki: ¿Qué hace?

Seiya: Ikki tu armadura.

Ikki: La armadura celestial del fénix. Ikki… seiya parece que la sangre de athena me ha concedido una armadura celestial.

Seiya: Ikki amigo muy es momento de unir nuestros cosmos para salva a athena cueste lo que cueste.

Ikki: Claro.

-Se pusieron los dos frente a la vasija para atacarla.

Seiya: ¡ahora!

Ikki: ahora. "Ave fénix".

Seiya: meteoros de Pegaso.

Los dos ataques combinados se devolvieron hacia ellos causándoles daño. Ya que el ataque en forma de un fénix y los múltiples meteoros del puño de Pegaso, está sorprendido de las durabilidad.

Seiya: ni la armadura celestial, ni nuestro poder combinado pudo lograrle causar algún rasguño, no le pudimos hacer el menor rasguño.

Ikki: Acaso hades tendrá Razo será imposible rescatar a athena de ahí, parece que en efecto esa vasija es indestructible.

Seiya: Debemos tener mucho cuidado ikki hades se acerca para destruirnos.

-El alma de hades se acerca bajado lentamente, para atacar a los santos de athena.

Ikki: maldición estamos en desventaja seremos eliminados, ugh seiya ¿qué crees que será esa pequeña edificación? ¿Que esta abajo del alma de hades? será algo importante.

Seiya: Que si es verdad no me había fijado que el alma de hades rodea sigilosamente aquella columna, "si no me equivoco eso parece un mausoleo".

Ikki: será su tumba.

Seiya: si es verdad entonces…

Ikki: dice que desde la era mitológica hades mantiene dormido su cuerpo físico, si los rumores son ciertos esa debe ser la tumba donde está el cuerpo hades.

Seiya: Significa que.

Ikki: Desde la antigüedad el adoraba su cuerpo, dice que lo mantuvo en un mausoleo donde duerme profundamente ya que espera el día en que gobernara el mundo entero, "pero si nosotros destruimos su cuerpo para que no resucite esta pesadilla terminara".

Tal vez estemos a tiempo de salvar a la tierra de un gran desastre, andando. Vamos. No hay tiempo que perder.

Ikki: Acabemos con esto.

-Los dos caballeros van corriendo donde está el cuerpo de hades.

Hades: Eh espere que esta tramado caballeros acaso va a. deténgase no se acerque al mausoleo.

Los dos caballeros llegaron a la puerta del mausoleo, no haciéndole caso al dios del inframundo los dos caballeros se prepara para destruir la entrada…

Hades: los humanos no tiene permitido entrar a un lugar sangrado, no se atreva.

Seiya: guarda silencio hades nos vamos a encargar de sacar tu cuerpo para después hacerlo pedazos toma.

Los dos caballeros destruyeron la puerta del mausoleo, con un ataque poderoso.

-Los caballeros entraron dentro del mausoleo buscado el cuerpo…

Seiya: ¡ikki esa es! Esa es la tumba del dios hades. Ahí descansa desde la era mitológica los restos de hades vamos ikki.

El alma de hades entrar rápido y entra dentro de su cuerpo, eso provoca una enorme impacto que saca a los caballeros.

Ikki: que fue eso.

Seiya: fue un impacto muy poderoso. Ikki mira quien es, imposible.

Los dos caballeros se sorprende al ver bajar al dios hades calmadamente. Hades tiene una apariencia de un hombre adulto muy bello, una piel completamente blanca y un bello cabello totalmente oscuro, con unos ojos turquesas. Surplice de Hades: La Surplice de Hades, como la mayoría de las armaduras de los dioses, posee Alas, las cuales están distribuidas a lo largo de la armadura; Posee seis alas en la parte posterior, cuatro en la parte superior y dos en la inferior; También posee "alas" en la protección de los brazos y de las piernas.

Esta armadura cubre el cuerpo completo de Hades, dejando solo la cabeza del dios expuesta (solo cuando no posee su casco protector).

Ambos caballeros: es hades.

Un Poderoso relámpago cayó sobre la estatua donde estaba el alma de hades.

Ikki: no puede ser ese es hades.

Seiya: Hades por fin se atrevió a mostrar su verdadera identidad. Debemos buscar la forma de derrotarlo solo así podremos rescatar a athena.

-Hades va bajado lentamente hacia donde esta los caballeros… con una actitud tranquila para destruir a los

Seiya: estás listo ikki.

Ikki: Vamos.

Hades usa algo de energía mental y tira a los caballeros que lo iba a atacar. Los ojos de hades brilla a rojo y levanta vasija donde se encuentra athena.

Seiya: que hace con la vasija.

Ikki: Athena está dentro la destruirá.

Los caballeros esta preocupados pensado que destruirá la vasija con athena dentro, y está completamente indefensa.

Hades tira la vasija donde se encuentra athena cerca de las escaleras del mausoleo.

Dos: Atenas.

Seiya: Saori. Athena ...

Hades saca su espada de la funda para destruir a athena. Guarda la funda en su cintura, preparándose para acabarla.

Seiya: acaba de colocar la gran vasija frente él.

Ikki: maldición que tiene planeado hacer hades.

Ikki: la relajación ...

El Caballero Fénix van corriendo para detener a hades. Hades levanta su espada para luego bajarla y lazarle un poderoso ataque hacia el caballero.

Seiya: ¡noooo ikki!

Ikki: seiya protege a athena ah.

El caballero fénix cae al suelo agotando al no aguantar ese poderoso ataque del dios del inframundo.

Hades: caballero si en verdad te preocupa athena será mejor que no vuelvas a insistir.

Seiya: Ah que dices.

Hades: Aun no lo entiendes, esa vasija acaba de absorber la mayor parte de la sangre de athena, y ahora se encuentra bajo una desesperante agonía pobre siento compasión por ella. Creo que debería morir en mis manos.

Seiya: Eso nunca.

Hades: hazte a un lado…

Hades blandió su espada sobre el caballero Pegaso y el trata de detenerla con sus manos.

Hades: No me escuchaste.

Seiya: Eso jamás pienso moverme, si athena sigue con vida aun puedo salvarla.

-El caballero cayó al suelo por energía que despidió la espada del dios hades.

Seiya: no voy permitir que mates athena, de ninguna forma ¿Qué, que ojos tan peculiares tiene…? Con que esa es la mirada de hades el temible dios del inframundo, es tan inquietante como la profundidad de un lago.

"Siento gran tristeza". Dice hades al caballero Pegaso.

Seiya: ¿Qué?

Ustedes los seres humanos no conoce los límites y las posibilidades de su propio cuerpo, desatan terribles desastres y ahora, "no está satisfecho con el planeta tierra también desea el universo para arruinarlo con sus propias manos y lo que es peor, se arma de valor para enfrentarse a los dioses anteriormente la humanidad nos temía y nos veneraba con gran respecto ahora que olvidaron por completo su devoción hacia nosotros se ha convertido en una raza de miserables existencias".

Seiya: son tonterías crees que eres un dios digno del respecto y la admiración de la gente, un dios lucha por la justicia no eres más que un ser maligno que quiere apoderarse de la tierra y masacrar a la humanidad ¡maldito seas! – hades repele al caballero Pegaso con su espada y lo hiere cerca del estómago, el caballero se tambalea y se choca contra la gran vasija.

Seiya: ah, ah, ah no voy a dejar que les hagas daño… de acuerdo ya no te diré nada más es hora de que perezcas con athena a quien tanto quieres muere. Hades levanto su espada preparado para acabar a Pegaso y athena juntos, pero lo ataca los otros caballero de bronce antes de que pudiera atacar.

Seiya: shiryu, hyoga, shun… -el caballero Pegaso ve como viene corriendo los caballeros. Shiryu: seiya. Hyoga: estas bien… claro estoy bien solo fuero unos rasguños no es nada. El caballero Andrómeda va corriendo donde su hermano desmayado. -Shun: hermano. No te preocupes por mi shun, me da gusto saber que te encuentras bien.

Seiya: mire su ataque altero por completo la percepción de hades parece que esta fuera de sí… ikki: es ahora o nunca si dejamos pasar esta oportunidad quizás no cueste más trabajo para acabar con ese malvado. Shun: ikki… ikki: están todos con listos. Shiryu: daremos nuestra vida por athena. Hyoga: si estoy de acuerdo. Seiya: amigos ya es hora.

Los caballeros juntas sus brazos en un círculo… los cinco caballeros de bronce: ha llegado el momento de que fusionar las armaduras de nuestras almas y elevar su cosmo al máximo para acabar con el enemigo. Seiya: cosmo… shun: elévate - Shiryu: en el nombre de la justicia. Hyoga: por nuestros seres queridos. Ikki: ahora que nuestro cosmo incremente al máximo para derrotar a hades.

Seiya: meteoro de Pegaso.

Shun: cadena de Andrómeda.

Shiryu: dragón naciente.

Hyoga: polvo de diamante.

Ikki: ave fénix.

Los poderes se combinaron y le destruyeron la capa roja a hades y además de herirle la frente y le sale sangre. Ilusos cree que al fusionar sus poderes humanos será capaces de aniquilar a un ¡dios morirá! - Seiya: las armaduras celestiales. Los caballeros fueron enviados al aire y cayeron rápido al suelo al recibir el ataque de hades.

Hades: no, no puedo creerlo, como es posible que unos insectos como ustedes me haya ocasionado está herida. El Pegaso se levanta del suelo y respira cansadamente por los daños que "recibió". Hades: uh no me digas que aun tienes energías es absurdo que un simple humano pueda resistir tantos ataques con mi espada. Si es verdad ya lo recuerdo desde el principio había algo extraño en el me da la impresión de haberlo visto, antes.

Seiya: espera hades… hades: oh es cierto jamás olvidaría ese rostro, este jovencito es idéntico al guerrero que logro lastimar mi cuerpo en la antigua era mitológica y lo extraño es que ese guerrero también era Pegaso. Seiya: que es lo que te pasa hades nuestra batalla todavía no termina. – maldición significa que ese guerrero regreso de la era mitológica para herir mi cuerpo una vez mas no lo "permitiré" ahora mismo me encargare de exterminarte caballero de Pegaso para que no puedas rencarnar.

Seiya: no tengo la menor idea de porque estás diciendo esa clase de cosas, pero tú serás el primero en ser derrotado hades… tus poderes humanos no me afecta porque sigues sin comprenderlo patrañas. Pegaso salta para atacar a hades. Meteoro de ahhhhh.

Se le cae la armadura de athena de las manos a seiya… seiya: la armadura de athena no puedo perderla. Seiya usa su mano izquierda para recogerla, pero hades le clava la espada en la mano. Se puede saber de qué sirve esa cosa ahora que athena se encuentra al borde de la muerte.

Seiya: ahhhhhh… ikki: seiya. Shun: seiya – ya me canse de escuchar sus despreciables gritos no importa lo que haga ahora mismo les demostrare que todo se ha terminado para ustedes, mire en qué situación se encuentra la tierra. Hades levanta su espada y les muestra a los caballeros que la luna esta por tapar el sol.

Seiya: ah… ikki: qué diablos. Shun: ahhh – hyogan: el sol. Shiryu: está oculto. Hades: exacto el sol está completamente oculto por la luna, el gran eclipse está en su máximo esplendor y una vez que los nueve planetas se haya alineado a la perfección no volverá a moverse con esto la tierra se convertirá en mundo de tinieblas y oscuridad.

Los caballeros ataca a hades y él le devolvió sus ataques con su espada… ríndase en acabado con todo las esperanzas que tenía no hay nada que hacer, prepárese a recibir el último ataque y van a morrir. Seiya: no, no me rendiré. Hades: que.

Shun: Seiya

Seiya: eso nunca

Shiryu y hyoga: seiya

seiya: no pienso rendirme… ikki: seiya. Entonces prepárate para ser aniquilado Pegaso tendrás el honor de morir en manos del señor del inframundo el gran hades. Seiya: somos los caballeros de la esperanza. Muere Pegaso. Hades bajo su espada y se dio cuenta que un campo de energía protege a Pegaso y los otros.

Hades: ¿Qué? Algo detuvo el ataque de mi espada, que es esto parece una misteriosa energía que protege a el caballero Pegaso… no, no puede ser y no es al único que protege los demás también son resguardados por enormes esferas de energía ahh, " esto no es obra de un ser humano la única capaz de lograr algo así imposible".

Seiya: Athena

Athena: seiya, shun, Shiryu, hyoga y ikki mientras permanezca en esas esferas de energía hades no podrá hacerles ningún daño… las esferas les ayudara a regresa a tierra sin ningún problema estoy agradecida por todos sus esfuerzos es momento de ir a casa vaya al mundo donde pertenece.

Hades: ¿Qué pero que está sucediendo? La vasija esta blanca regreso toda la sangre a su cuerpo, maldición athena no creas que vas a resucitar ahora mismo te voy a cortare junto con la vasija prepárate. Seiya: athena usa tu armadura ahora. El caballero Pegaso le laza la armadura athena y se rompe la vasija y sale la diosa con su armadura.

La Armadura de Atenea es la Cloth más poderosa de todas y pertenece a la Diosa de la Guerra, Atenea, durante una Guerra Santa. Esta armadura generalmente se encuentra escondida en forma de la Estatua de Atenea en el Santuario de Grecia y sólo puede ser liberada si la misma es rociada con la sangre de la Diosa. De esa forma, la estatua se reduce al tamaño casi de una mano, para poder ser transportada con facilidad hasta donde se encontrase la Diosa.

La armadura es de un tono completamente dorado, con dos enormes alas situadas en su espalda. Cubre completamente el cuerpo de la Diosa y además cuenta con una resistencia increíble lo que, sumado a su majestuosidad, convierten a la armadura en un elemento impresionante desde todos los puntos de vista.

Hades: ah que… sale athena de la vasija usado la armadura. Los caballeros que estaba en los campo de fuerza regresa a la tierra rápidamente gracias a las esferas.

Hades se acercó lentamente a athena y pasa su mano derecha por el rostro de athena y lo acaricia. Athena se sonroja porque eso la tomó por sorpresa no esperaba que hades la acariciara. Oh athena eres un diosa tan hermosa y yo esperaba que tú te decidieras de esos caballeros enviándolos a la tierra para que no interrumpa lo que voy a hacer.

A que te refieres hades no entiendo lo que estas hablado… me refiero a esto mi querida athena. Le agarra la barbilla con la mano izquierda para luego tomarla por sorpresa y besarla en los labios. Athena cerró los ojos y disfruta del beso apasionado que le está dando hades.

Hades termino el beso apasionado que le estaba dando a athena, hades sonríe una sonrisa divertida al ver el rostro de athena que todavía esta sonrojada y se toca los labios con los dedos de su mano derecha. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa hades? por que acabas de hacer eso no entiendo y por qué querías que yo me decidieras de mis caballeros.

Es muy simple mi quería athena yo solo hice que los nueve planeta se alineara para que pensaras que yo iban a dejar el planeta en oscuridad… hades levanta los brazos y sonríe, para luego canalizar algo de energía y volver a colocar a los planetas como estaba antes. Yo quería que tú misma vinieras al inframundo para luego capturarte en esa vasija.

Solo que la vasija no solo te drenaba la sangre, "sino que también liberaba tus verdaderos sentimientos que tenías hacia mí, mi querida ¡athena!" – yo desperté en este siglo para tener como una de mis mujeres, al igual que tus otros dos recipientes que tuviste mi querida athena, mira. Hades truena los dedos de la mano izquierda y aparece el anteriores cuerpos que uso athena con los ojos cerrados y desnuda. Hades pasa su mano derecha por su frente y se regenera la herida que le hicieron los caballeros a él.

No te preocupes mi querida athena saori yo no he sido una mala persona, solo fingía para que vinieras a mí… Sabes yo he cuidado muy bien a estas dos lindas chicas que fuero tus anteriores cuerpos. Me encargue de que también sus almas entraran en el cuerpo de ellas, "ellas dos tiene el mismo poder que tu athena, y para que sepas nos hemos divertido mucho esas dos hermosas chicas y yo".

Athena está sonrojada y sorprendida con lo que acaba de escuchar y se pasa una de sus manos al pecho que le latía rápido. Pero no entiendo hades, porque trajiste mi anterior cuerpo ya que no recuerdo que los robaras.

Pero que dices mi tontita athena, no te das cuenta que yo te di algunos recuerdos falsos a ti y tus caballeros, para que no sospechara. Yo traje tu anteriores cuerpos que es athena sasha, yo la elegí ya que es unas hermosas chica. Y no te preocupes todavía te quiero a ti como a las otras chicas que tengo.

Sasha athena apariencia: Tiene una apariencia similar a Saori Kido, su cabello es color lila, sus ojos son verdes Las diferencias con Saori son sutiles como: la pulsera en su mano derecha, el cabello posee un tono más claro, sus ojos tienen una tonalidad más verde (los de Saori poseen un tono azulado), además de poseer de un busto más desarrollado que Saori.

Hades en verdad porque trajiste mi anterior cuerpo y es en verdad que me quieres como una de tus mujeres y solo armaste esta guerra para atraparme. Athena le sale humo de la cabeza y se sonroja mucho en la cara.

Jajajaja mi querida athena es verdad lo que dices yo arme todo esta guerra para tenerte solo para mí al igual que las otras chicas, y no te preocupes yo no soy un dios malvado. Hades le da una sonrisa cariñosa a athena para que se relaje y se le quite los nervios.

No te has preguntado porque entre dentro del cuerpo de uno de tus caballeros al igual que alone. Yo me he estado preguntado, porque hacías eso de buscar un cuerpo en cada guerra.

Bueno lo hago para no dañar mi verdadero cuerpo y para buscar algo que me interesa, eso lo hice en esta guerra santa y la anterior, yo lo en encontrado. Hades vuelve a tronar los dedos y aparece más chicas sorprendiendo a athena.

Las chicas que aparecieron fuero dos pandoras **(esas dos pandoras son: Pandora (TLC), y Pandora Heinstein.)** \- Pandora (TLC) Pandora es una mujer alta de estatura, de físico muy exuberante, muy bien proporcionada, de cabello negro y largo y piel blanca y tersa, viste prendas de un estilo gótico, generalmente vestidos, los cuales llegan ser sugestivos, ya que muestra su bien proporcionado físico (se trate de su enorme busto o sus piernas bien torneadas), ya sea por sus atuendos o aparecer en poses ciertamente sensuales.

Pandora Heinstein: Es una mujer un poco alta y delgada con tez blanca de cabello largo color morado (aunque negro en el manga); con ojos de color morado que acostumbra de vestir ropas oscuras muy al estilo gótico. Ella carga un anillo en forma de serpiente en sus dedos que se llega a convertir en una pulsera que trae en su muñeca.

Las otras chicas que había aparecido fuero: Partita del Búho, Hilda de Polaris, Thetis de Sirena, Freya, Shaina de Ofiuco, Geist, Milo de Escorpio (siendo mujer y con la armadura en formar diferente.) June del Camaleón, saga de géminis (siendo mujer y con la armadura en formar diferente.) y camus de acuario ( la armadura será en versión diferente)

Hilda de Polaris Apariencia: Es una hermosa joven alta de cabello largo color gris claro (celeste en algunas ocasiones), ojos de color violeta, piel blanca, usa lápiz labial rosa pálido. Luce un vestido largo de una pieza de color azul claro, con un collar ancho de oro con un rubí en el centro, del cual salen unas largas cuerdas de perlas entrelazadas que rodean su cuerpo casi en su totalidad dichas perlas sostienen un medallón dorado en su pecho. (hilda es más fuerte que athena ya que ella incremento su cosmo gracias a el anillo nibelungo.)

Freya Apariencia: Físicamente tiene el cabello ondulado y rubio, que cae por sus hombros y su espalda. Tiene ojos turquesa y es de tez pálida. Presenta características propias de una mujer de la península nórdica. Se pinta los labios de rosa. Porta un protector en su cabeza con unas orejeras color fucsia y rosa. Viste un traje blanco con bordes celestes en la parte superior del pecho.

Thetis de Sirena Apariencia: Thetis es una bella joven de 15 años, de cuerpo muy bien dotado, con el cabello de color amarillo (rubio) y largo (a la cintura), y ojos de color celeste. Ningyo-Hime (Princesa sirena) Mermaid Thetis, representa a las Nereidas, que asechaban a los marinos y los hipnotizaban con sus cantos. La Escama de Thetis parece única.

Shaina de Ofiuco Apariencia: Shaina es una mujer de constitución atlética; su cabello es de color verde claro, como todo caballero femenino siempre mantiene su rostro oculto bajo una máscara. Contrario a lo que su actitud pudiera sugerir, su rostro es bello, suave y apacible. Su indumentaria consta de un leotardo color marrón, un malla gris en su brazo derecho, unas mallas verdes, calentadores de piernas rosa y unos zapatos de tacón amarillos. A diferencia de otras armaduras de plata la suya cubre menos zonas corporales, constando solo de un pectoral, 2 rodilleras, un único brazalete para el antebrazo izquierdo que va desde los dedos hasta el codo y usa una diadema/corona endosada en paralelo a la cabeza para ir de oreja a oreja; en la parte superior esta tallada la cabeza de una cobra, ligeramente doblada como si estuviera arrastrándose hacia adelante.

Geist Apariencia: Geist es una hermosa chica de 14 años de cabello azul oscuro, tez blanca ojos azul complexión delgada piel tersa y pecho talla C. paño de Geist es muy completo. Las patas son largas y cubren los muslos. cinta inferior cuatro partes que cubren los lados, el frente y la parte posterior del cuerpo, que se extiende en las piernas. Los guanteletes abarcan toda puño y el brazo hasta el codo. La coraza cubre el torso y usado en el vientre de un logotipo similar al lirio rojo. Abarcar todo el hombreras, similares a los del Paño Cygnus. El casco cubre toda la cabeza es completa y plana rematada por dos cuernos en los lados. En el borde de ataque en un dibujo similar al de mama, también en rojo. Geist máscara lleva colmillos en la boca y los ojos Shaina dibujos parecidos, pero que caen por las mejillas de la máscara, todos de color rojo de nuevo.

June del Camaleón Apariencia: June es una chica alta de complexión delgada y bien proporcionada. Tiene cabello de color amarillo y ojos de color celestes oscuros, es de tez blanca.

Partita del Búho Apariencia: Partita es presentada como una joven mujer de enorme belleza física, se le denota muy en especial sus pronunciadas caderas (en parte debido al diseño de su armadura, que la hace lucir descubierta esa parte del cuerpo), tiene el cabello negro y largo, al frente un flequillo que cubre hasta sus ojos y está sujeto en la parte de atrás en una pequeña cantidad, tiene una contextura delicada propia de una doncella. La Sapuri de Búho una réplica de la Armadura de Búho, solo que con algunos cambios. Esta Sapuri ha sido utilizada por Partita una guerrera de Atenea, quien fue elegida por Alone como la guardiana del Templo de Urano.

Fémale Milo de Escorpio Apariencia: Milo es una mujer alta de tés blanca, cabello largo semiondulado de color azul oscuro y ojos verdes.

Saga de Géminis Apariencia: Saga es una mujer alta de contextura musculosa. Tiene cabello de color azul violáceo y ojos de color azul, piel pálida.

Camus de Acuario Apariencia: Camus es una mujer alta de contextura musculosa, su cabello es de color azul-turquesa, sus ojos son de color violeta, piel blanca.

No te enojes mi querida athena yo traje a estas hermosas chicas para compartir mi amor al igual que a ti. Solo hay algo que no entiendo hades por qué convertiste a tres de mis caballeros dorados en mujeres. Oh eso es muy fácil mi querida athena, en realidad ellas era mujeres yo solo les di recuerdos falsos para que piense que era hombres. Yo cree también copias de ti y les di recuerdos falsos a todos en este mundo para que piense que ganaste, ya que ahora vivirás con migo y estas lindas chicas.

Athena se sonrojo completamente el rostro y le salió vapor al saber que vivirá con hades. Una luz dorada cegó a athena y hades. Voz: pero que rayos haces hades, no pensé que arias algo como eso de buscar chicas humanas. Hades crea una barrera para proteger a las chicas que trajo y las bajo cerca de él.

Athena: quien eres y porque estas tan enojada con hades.

Pensamiento de hades: ese cosmo es de artemisa, oh ya veo esta celosa por eso vino hasta "aquí"

Voz: veo que no me reconoces hermana ni mi propio cosmo

Athena: no puede ser eres tu artemisa-san, que haces aquí hermana

La luz intensa que había aparecido se acabó y hades e athena ve a la diosa artemisa. Oh veo que ya me reconoces y me recuerdas querida hermana athena. Artemisa tiene cabello de un tono plateado suave brillante, lacio y bastante largo. Posee unos hermosos ojos azul claro Artemisa tiene una luna creciente en su frente de color plateada y usa pintalabios plateado. Usa una armadura de color plateado que tiene símbolos de luna creciente al ser la diosa de la luna y de la caza.

Hades desaparece rápidamente con una velocidad muy rápido detrás de la diosa artemisa. Hades le dice a athena mentalmente que no le diga artemisa, que está detrás de ella para sorprenderla… athena decidió hacerle caso a hades para ver que le ara a su herman

* * *

a mayor.

Artemisa: espera un momento athena, donde esta hades yo vine hasta aquí para hablar algo importante con él. Hades agarra las tetas talla D de la diosa Artemisa, las acaricia y sopla las orejas de ella sonrojándola mucho. Kyaaa, ahhhhh ahhh hades-san que haces ahh mhm, se muerde el labio de las caricias que le hace hades. Has sido una niña mala mi pequeña, no recuerdas la vez que me llamaste al monte olimpo para algo que querías, le susurra en el oído para que solo escuche artemisa y el.

Athena al ver la escena que le hace hades a artemisa, le dio algo de celos porque quería que el la toca como a su hermana mayor, se toca el pecho que y siente su corazón que esta palpitado mucho. Artemisa se estaba preocupado, aunque le gusta que hades la toque en todo su cuerpo, ella comenzó a recordar lo que paso ese dia.

* * *

 **Flashback del recuerdo hades y artemisa**

 **Monte olimpo**

El Monte Olimpo es la montaña más alta de toda Grecia, situado en Tesalia. Era el hogar de los dioses Olímpicos. El Palacio del Olimpo fue construido por los cíclopes, que fueron liberados de las profundidades del Tártaro por Zeus. En su agradecimiento le dieron a Zeus el poder del rayo y los relámpagos para derrotar a los Titanes en la Gran Guerra. Hefesto, el Dios de los herreros y la forja, creó todas las zonas y obras de arte del Olimpo.

* * *

 **Habitación de la diosa artemisa**

La habitación de la diosa artemisa está ordenado y limpio, las paredes son de color amarillo en unas partes y negro. El tapiz de la pared es de color azul claro con los símbolos de luna al ser la diosa de la luna y la caza. Tiene algunos muebles en su enorme habitación, un televisor pantalla plana de 36 pulgadas, un "estéreo", lámparas, un baño enorme con jacuzzi, bañera grande, lava manos. Otras cosa que tiene en la habitación son una enorme cama rey de color negro y amarillo, una mesita personal, una mesa donde esta una computadora, un armario donde guarda sus ropas. En la pared esta fotos colgadas de ella, su hermanas, hermano y su padre y madre…

La diosa tiene fotos del dios hades pegada en alguna parte de la pared y techo, y en el baño también tiene fotos del dios que se enamoró. Artemisa entra por la puerta de su cuarto para luego tirarse en su cama sobre una Almohada Dakimakura con la imagen de hades en ella. La comienza a besar y tocar la Dakimakura, disfrutado de su momento íntimo… ah hades-kun ahhh ahhh quisiera tenerte para mí sola, no me gusta que la diosa persefone te tenga ahh, como quisiera poder besarte.

* * *

 **Los Campos Elíseos**

Lejos del universo hay un mundo. El plano sin fin que se encuentra en el Río Lethe, es Utopía a donde vienen, después de su muerte, aquellos elegidos por los dioses. Esta es la tierra eterna y pura que ha sido liberada del dolor y sufrimiento. Ahí no existe la tristeza, dolor, conflicto o hambre Eso es Elíseo. Los Campos Elíseos también llamado "el paraíso", es la capital del imperio del Hades y es el lugar donde se encuentra su Templo, los campos elíseos están más allá del Muro de los Lamentos, es el lugar de descanso final para las almas de los que son elegidos por los dioses.

Hades el dios del inframundo se encontraba descansado en Los Campos Elíseos de la guerra santa anterior. Achu pero que rayos será que acaso alguien habla de mi a mis espalda, bueno eso no importa… creo debería visitar a mi querida esposa persefone en el monte Olimpo y buscarla para que pase un año aquí, y quizás aproveche y me traiga algo del Olimpo.

Hades desaparición rápidamente para hablar con los dioses gemelos de algo importante… hades aparece frente de hypnos y thanatos sorprendiéndolos ya que estaba tomado vino y tocado un arpa. Escúcheme thanatos y hypnos voy a salir al monte olimpo para buscar a mi querida persefone, así que les dejo encargado mientras vuelvo.

Thanatos: está bien gran dios hades cuidaremos los campos Elíseos mientras usted no está.

Hypnos: señor hades y por qué decidió ir al monte olimpo solo y no con nosotros.

Hades: no necesito que me acompañe porque solo voy a buscar mi esposa ni que me tardara mucho.

Hades desparece "rápido" de ahí y se sube en carruaje para ir directo al monte olimpo si hay algo interesante además de buscar a su esposa.

* * *

 **Monte olimpo**

Hades sale del carruaje y van busca de persefone por todos lados, hasta que consiguió a la diosa artemisa la ve y se dan cuenta que esta actuado muy extraño mirado para todos lados, y ver que nadie la siga a su cuarto. Pero que le pasa a artemisa mejor busco a persefone luego primero quiero ver que hace ella que no quiere que lo ve los otros dioses.

Pero que rayos hace artemisa, porque esta viendo a todos lados para que nadie la siga, yo tengo algo de curiosidad de lo que van a hacer dentro de su cuarto. Hades la siguió hasta la puerta de la habitación de la diosa artemisa, esperado ver que escode ella que no quiere que nadie lo vea.

Hades abrió la puerta lentamente si hacer ruido, para no alertar a artemisa y uso una magia para que no se escuchara ruido, cuando cierra la puerta del cuarto. Por qué esta tan oscuro aquí y donde esta artemisa, que son esos ruidos… Hades ve en la cama de artemisa, a la diosa desnuda junto a una Almohada Dakimakura con la imagen de él, se dio cuenta que se está toqueteado el cuerpo.

Ahhhhh ahhhhh mhm ahhhhh si hades tócame toda quiero probar tu rica verga dentro de mi boca y coño, que está todo mojado. Pensamiento de hades: así que la pequeña artemisa está enamorada de mí y quiere que yo le den mucho placer, eso me dio una idea jahajaja.

Hades se acercó a la cama de artemisa después de haber cerrado con llave el cuarto, para sorprenderla. Oh mi ARTEMISA que haces. Artemisa separa de masturbar y se sorprende de ver a hades, se sonrojo completamente de la vergüenza. Hades-san que haces en mi cuarto acaso le vas a decir a mi padre lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Esta muy nerviosa pensado que le dirá su padre siendo la vergüenza de todos los dioses. Hades se sienta en la cama de artemisa al lado de ella, y la ve a los ojos dándose cuenta que está muy nerviosa de tenerlo tan cerca.

Hades le acaricia el rostro a artemisa sorprendiéndola por tal acción, aunque algo dentro de ella le gustaba que hiciera eso. Se acercó a su rostro al de artemisa y la besa apasionadamente, disfrutado de los cálidos y delicado labios de la diosa. Hades termino el beso y le sonríe "cálidamente" a artemisa, se sonrojo mucho artemisa y estaba feliz de poder besar a hades, le gustó mucho.

Que me dices mi querida artemisa, te gusto el beso que te di ahora mismo. Oh hades sabes me he, aguantado estos celos al ver cómo le dabas cariño, carisias y besos a persefone, yo siempre he querido estar con Tigo que me toques beses, medes carisias. Hades se dio cuenta de que en los ojos de artemisa, ella deseaba y quería estar con para darle amor y placer.

Puedo preguntar algo, artemisa quieres que yo te haga el amor y te todo el placer que has deseado, y sabes si aceptas lo podemos hacer y yo puedo venir algunos días o tu vienes a los campos "elíseos". Si acepto eso que propones hades-san, pero por favor hazme tuya y haz que grite de placer ahora, que estamos solos.

Hades observo el cuerpo desnudo, de la diosa y se dio cuenta que esta sonrojada y sudado. Hades se quitó una parte del esmoquin caro que saco, para venir al monte olimpo. Se muestra el cuerpo musculoso de hades, al quitarse el esmoquin y la diosa al verlo semi desnudo, le salió un hilo de sangre y baba al que se ve muy guapo.

* * *

 **Escena lemon**

Hades se acercó y besa en un beso profundo y romántico a artemisa, ella disfruta el beso que le da el dios del inframundo. El dios del inframundo aprovecho, mientras la besa para acariciar las tetas, senos, y los pezones de la diosa. Artemisa suelta algunos gemidos mientras se besa por las caricias del dios del inframundo, ella siente su coño mojada de la excitación.

Ahhh kyaa kyaa ahhh ahh ah ah h-hades-kun se siente ah fantásticas tus caricias, ahhhh ahhh mhm. Hades termina el beso largo que se estaba dando, salió un hilo de saliva al terminar el beso romántico y apasionado entre ambos. Hades se acercó a las tetas de la diosa y comenzó a manosear sus tetas a jugar a con ellas, besarlas lamer y exprimir.

Kyaa ahhh mhm ahhh ahh kya h-hades kun eso se siente muy placentero ah ah ah ah ah. Hades esta disfrutado de los gemidos de placer, de la diosa lunar que esta toda sonrojada en el rostro de vergüenza y excitación. La diosa disfrutaba mucho de placer y felicidad, de que el hombre que ama le mucho placer.

Hades-kun ah ah au au ah ah au mfm me gusta mucho esto, que me toques mis tetas, ah ah au auuu se siente muy placentero que me toques ah ah ah ya que te deseaba. Uh interesante así que me habías deseado, para que yo te acariciara todo tu cuerpo y lo besara a mi parece muy placentero hacer eso mi querida artemisa.

Hades pasó una de sus manos por la entrada del coño húmedo de la diosa. Hades sigue chupado y besado las tetas de la diosa, mientras que toca el coño metiéndole dedo en el coño húmedo y se acostumbre cuando se lo meta. Hades deja de tocar las tetas de la diosa y se acerca a la entrada de la vagina, "sorprendiéndola" que se acerque a su vagina humedad.

Hades kun por favor no me lamas ahí, ya que ha estado sucio por mí la humedad de mi excitación. No te preocupes mi querida artemisa a mí no me parece sucio, ya que quiero lamer tu lindo coño húmedo… hades le mete la lengua por el coño lamiéndolo la entrada del coño, le mete unos dedos dentro mientras le lame.

Artemisa curva su espalda hacia atrás, por la excitación que le dan por todo su cuerpo. Ah ah ah uh ah uh mhm mhm mhm ah ah uh ah uh, ah sí si hades kun ah ah lame ahí ah ah mi coño ah ah se siente muy bien ah ah en todo mi cuerpo. La diosa de la luna, pasa su mano por la cabeza de hades y acaricia su suave sedoso pelo y hace que siga lamiendo su coño. Hades estuvo así durante unos cinco minutos, hasta que se eyaculo en rostro de él.

Ahhhhh ahhhh ahhh mhm meeeee corrooo… la diosa se agotó después de haber eyaculado, por las caricias y lamidas del dios. Hades se lamio todo el líquido de la corrida de la diosa… uh estuvo delicioso tu corrida artimasa-chan, bueno ya es hora que te la meta mi diosa amada. Se sonrojo mucho en el rostro que le digiera artemisa-chan.

Dime artemisa-chan que es lo, quieres ahora dilo suplica y te lo doy todo dentro. Por p-por favor hades-kun dame lo que he querido desde te conocí, te he amado tanto y querido ser tuya para que me beses y me las metas… yo, yo, quiero que me metas tu deliciosa polla dentro de mi coño húmedo, ¡por favor hades-kun méteme tu enorme espada dentro de mi coño!... hazme desfallecer y gritar de placer mi querido hades-kun te deseo dentro mío.

Eso querida oír mi querida artemisa ahora disfrutaras gritado de placer, hades le sonríe seductoramente y de felicidad. El dios del inframundo acerca su polla enorme de 25 cm a la entrada del coño de la diosa, mientras le frota el coño húmedo, hades lubrica su polla tocándosela un poco con la mano derecha para estar preparado a entrar… la verga enorme del dios toco el coño húmedo de artemisa y rompiendo el himen de la diosa, liberado algo de sangre que cae sobre la polla de hades que se la mete dentro de las paredes vaginales de artemisa.

La diosa grita fuertemente de dolor, al no soportar tal enorme polla dentro de su coño y las paredes vaginales, hades se dio cuenta que la diosa no puede aguantar su enorme polla y esta derramado lágrimas de dolor mientras grita. Ah ah ah ah duele, duele, duele ah ah duele yo sé que deseaba tu rica y sabrosa verga dentro mío y saborearla en mi boca pero es enorme ahh hnh ah ah hades-kun. Hades la cayo besándola y sorprendiéndola por el beso apasionado y lleno de amor hacia la diosa, hades la besa y juega con las tetas de la diosa besándolas y lamiéndolas mientras la penetra lentamente, hasta que se acostumbre.

La diosa se acostumbró en unos minutos a las penetradas, pasado el dolor al sentir algo enorme, ella pega gemidos fuertes de placer disfrutado de tener la polla de su amado. Ah ah ah ah ah uh uh ah uh um uh hades-kun ah ah, se siente muy bien y placentero tener tu enorme verga en mi coño ah ah por favor sigue. "Si… ah ah ah ah ah ah se siente estupendo tu coño húmedo artemisa-san" me estas apretado mi polla con tus paredes vaginales cálidas y suave, ah ah que yo disfruto de estar cogiedo con Tigo ahora ah ah.

Ah ah ah ah ah hades-kun ah ah ah ah me haces tan feliz de tener relaciones sexuales, ah ah ah con la persona que amo. Ah ah ah ah yo también ah lo disfruto artemisa-chan ah ah ah ah, eres una diosa muy hermosa y me gusta ah este encuentro con Tigo, ya que tienes un cuerpo muy hermoso, al igual que el rostro y estas tetas grandiosas talla D.

¡Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah hades-kun me haces muy feliz que te guste mi cuerpo ah ah ah, ah mi hades querido te amoooo!... ah ah ah ah ah ah, yo también disfruto mucho de este momento artemisa de estar con Tigo, y estoy empezado a sentir algo por ti que es amor ah ah. Artemisa se puso muy feliz y sonrojada por esas palabras del dios mientras, gimen y grita de placer disfrutando del monto, ella siente que esta por correrse al igual que dios del inframundo.

Ah ah ah ah mi querido hades por favor ah ah vamos venirnos juntos, y lléname con tu leche caliente dentro ah ah ah por favor. Ah ah ah yo también estoy por correrme, y nos vendremos juntos mi querida artemisa ya que tú quieres que te llene completamente con mi semilla… ah, ah ah ah ah hades-kun ah ah ah ah ah ah ah mi mente está en blanco ahhhh ah ME VENGO! Ah ah ah ah yo también corro ahhhhh artemisa.

Hades besa a la diosa de la luna, mientras se corre y disfruta del beso apasionado, el coño de la diosa salió algo del semen y la diosa dan pequeño respiro de placer mientras se basa con hades. Hades termino el beso largo que se dieron saliendo un hilo de saliva, hades se movió recostándose al lado de la diosa y le sonríe. "Has…has…" hades-kun eso fue maravilloso al darte mi primera vez, te amo tanto mi querido fue muy placentero y lo disfrute. Si yo también lo disfrute artemisa, pero todavía no hemos terminado este buen momento de placer. Bueno si quieres seguir hades-kun vamos a seguir un poco más y yo quiero probar tu enorme verga dentro de mi boca.

La diosa se acercó a la verga enorme del dios, que ahora es de 20 pulgadas, la diosa se pone en la posición del 69. Hades y la dios se colocan pies contra cabeza, lo que claramente simboliza los número unidos, uno de ellos boca arriba y el otro encima. El 69 es sin duda la postura que evoca más imágenes, aunque no es una posición de penetración vaginal o anal. La diosa lame la verga, disfrutado de saborearla y lamerla, hades le lame el coño húmedo de la diosa disfrutado del sabor dulce de los líquido de la diosa de la luna.

¡Ah ah ah ah ah hades-kun ah ah esta deliciosa ah ah tu verga estoy total enamorada de ti te amooo! Hades le lame el coño metiendo su lengua en el coño de la diosa, moviéndola de arriba abajo y de izquierda y derecha, el dios del inframundo disfruto del sabor del líquido seminal de artemisa. Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah, artemisa lo chupas muy bien mi verga como una paletas y se siente tan bien, al igual que saborear tu rico coño que está muy dulce.

Ah ah ah ah ah hades ah ah ah hades ah se siente tan bien ah ah ah, ah ah ah que me lamas ahí ah ah, no puedo aguantar más se siente tan bien. Ah ah ah ah ah yo tampoco pudo aguantarlo artemisa estoy por correrme ahhhhhhh. El dios del inframundo y artemisa se corre ambos después de haber hecho el 69 y terminar agotados. La que estaba más agotada fue artemisa ya que ese fue su tercer orgasmos.

Hades se para en frente de la cama de artemisa, y levanta a la diosa agotada colocándola a cuatro patas, sorprendiendo a artemisa de la posición. Hades acerca su verga a el ano de la diosa, toca su verga y la lubrica… noo hades-kun no lo metas ahí ese lugar está sucio noooooo ahhhhh ah ah ah duele, duele ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah. ah ah ah ah ah, es algo apretado tu culo y yo no creo que este sucio ah ah ah, se siente muy placentero. Ah ah ah ah duele, duele ah ah ah pero se siente muy bien esto ah ah ah no esperaba que me penetres en el ano. "Ah ah ah ah ah hades hades ah ah ah si sigue méteme más profunda tu espada enorme dentro de mi ano por favor". Si eso quieres eso are ah ah ah me querida artemisa, te lo meteré profundo aguanta mi artemisa.

Ah.. ah.. ah.. ah.. ah ah ah ah ah ah ah, sí si hades por favor dame más duro quiero sentir completamente tu enorme espada, en mi ano ah ah ah ah ah ya que no aguanto. El dios del inframundo pasa sus manos por las enormes tetas de la diosa de la luna, las acaricia mientras la esta penetrado, y disfrutado de los gemidos mientras va más rápido. Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah se siente también artemisa tus culos y tetas, ah ah hmm umm se siente muy apretado ahhh me corro.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah si yo estoy en mi límite hades-kun ahhhhh me vengo. Ambos se corre terminado agotados, termino más agotada la diosa quedado desmayada del agotamiento.

* * *

 **Fin lemon**

Hades se va directo al baño de la diosa, y se fue a dar una ducha refrescante para quitarse los residuos de sudor del dios. La diosa se levantó después de unos 10 minutos, y se dio cuenta que el dios hades que ama no está en su cama al lado de ella… escucha su ducha y se da cuenta que sale el dios del inframundo de su baño empapado en agua con una toalla cubriéndolo.

Se levanta de la cama aunque todavía este agotada y le salta encima a hades y lo besa en la boca, disfrutado de besar los suaves labios del dios hasta que se separaron.

Artemisa: oh hades-kun eso fue tan satisfactorio que me hicieras tan feliz el día de hoy al darme tanto placer que anhelaba de ti. El dios del inframundo sonrió de felicidad y le toca el trasero a la diosa haciendo que pequeño un gemido. Hades: oh artemisa-chan yo también disfrute de este dulce momento intimo entre ambos, lo repetiremos muchas veces te gustaría que viniera y lo hagamos, además de hacer otras cosas. Artemisa: si hades-kun me gustaría repetirlo muchas veces y que tengamos algunas citas. Hades sonríe y la abrasa cariñosamente unos minutos, para luego separarse el dios del inframundo se viste con su ropa elegante.

Bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya disfrute mucho de este momento íntimo con Tigo artemisa, deberías vestirte ya que esperare con ansias tocar y besar ese hermoso y sexy cuerpo. Se sonrojo completamente la diosa disfrutado el cumplido de hades y se comenzó a vestir.

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

Hades sonrió y se separó de la diosa artemisa "después" de tocarles las tetas. Hades: No te preocupes mi querida artemisa tú también estaría incluida como una de mis mujeres, yo nunca me olvidaría de alguien tan hermosa como tú sabes. Se sonrojo completamente artemisa ya que no esperaba que su querido hades, la quisiera y la incluyera como una de sus mujeres. La diosa de la luna lo abraza cariñosamente, athena le sale humo de la cabeza y estaba enojada de ver que su hermana mayor esta abrasado a hades y está siendo muy cariñosa con él.

Hades y artemisa duraron así unos minutos estaba asi hasta que se separaron, athena inflo sus mejillas y se enojó golpeado cómicamente a hades en el pecho. Hades y artemisa se rieron completamente, pararon de reír unos minutos. Athena: oye hades porque hay versiones femeninas de mis caballeros dorados… hades: en realidad ellas son versiones femeninas creadas por mí, con tu sangre, cosmo y algo de la sangre de los originales. Lo que acaba de decir el dios del inframundo sorprendió a ambas diosas.

Hades: yo envié a los caballeros originales a tu santuario y una copia de ti, para que piense que ganaron. Athena está muy sorprendida por las palabras de hades ya que no esperaba eso… hades saco un poco de la sangre que robo de la diosa athena, la vierte en su armadura y en la de artemisa haciendo que se incremente sus cosmo y sea más resistente.

La diosas se dan cuenta que el dios del inframundo cambio un poco su armadura teniendo color dorado y azul, y además sintieron el cosmo incrementado. Athena: hades porque usaste mi sangre, esas escamas que cambiaron nuestras armaduras y porque creaste copias.

Artemisa: yo también tengo curiosidad hades-kun porque choreaste sangre de mí hermana en mi armadura.

Hades: use tu sangre para incrementar el nivel de poder y dureza de mi armadura.

Segundo y ultimo yo use parte de ti athena para crear esas copias de caballeros que son mis nuevos espectros. Hades guardo a las chicas que había convocado en una dimensión de bolsillo… hades: bueno no crees que es hora que salgas de una vez Perséfone ya que yo sabía que estabas aquí. Una poderosa energía apareció "además" de una fuerte luz de color rojo escarlata. Se despeja la fuerte luz y se muestra a una hermosa chica de unos 18 -20 años, que es la diosa Perséfone, tiene una hermosa cabellera roja ojos azules claro, tetas tamaño D y una piel blanca.

Perséfone usa una Surplice , como la mayoría de las armaduras de los dioses, posee Alas, siendo dos pares, el primer par se ubica a la altura de la espalda y son de mayor tamaño mientras que el segundo par está a la altura de los hombros y es de un tamaño menor; De la cintura hacia atrás salen pliegues de armadura las cuales forman un "falda" mientras que la protección de las piernas cubre desde el muslo hasta la punta del pie, tiene tacones altos como característica que es una Surplice femenina, se desconoce si tiene casco.

Ella camina hacia donde su esposo y les sonríe cariñosamente de Felicidad, demostrado que tiene una aura serena llena de amor y sabiduría y pureza. Perséfone se acercó a su querido esposo y la abraza unos minutos, para luego besarlo en los labios disfrutado de volver a verlo mientras se dan un beso apasionando.

Se separó de besar y abrazar a su esposo querido y le sonríe de felicidad. Hades le derramo sangre de athena en la armadura de la diosa, la diosa siente que se incrementó su poder y su armadura en unas partes cambia a dorado y azul.

Perséfone: oh mí querido hades-kun te extrañe tanto mi querido esposo guapo, por cierto quieres escuchar de algo que se me ocurrió. Hades sonrió y le aparición una gota de sudor en la cabeza a todos por el comportamiento que tiene la esposa de hades… hades: si yo también te extrañe mí querida Perséfone-chan y ¿qué es eso lo que me dirás ya que tengo curiosidad? - Perséfone: veras mi querido hades yo hable con tu padre Cronos y él me dijo que fueras a verlo, ya que quiere decirte algo importante.

Hades suspiro y estaba decidido a ir a ver su padre como dijo su esposa. Hades: está bien Perséfone iré ahora mismo con Tigo, a donde está mi padre, ustedes puede quedarse y esperarme si quiere artemisa e athena.

Artemisa y athena está algo enojadas y preocupadas ya que no quiere que su querido hades vaya, así que decidieron ir con.

Athena: espera hades yo "también" quiero ir con ustedes, además de que me preocupas mucho hades… Artemisa: athena tienes razón hades tu nos preocupas y quiero ir con Tigo adonde esta tu padre.

Perséfone sonrió un poco de felicidad al ver que dos diosas tienen tan amor y cariño hacia su esposo.

Perséfone: jijijij sabes hades-kun porque no dejas que nos acompañe athena y artemisa, y no se preocupe chicas yo acepto compartir a mi súper guapo esposo. Las chicas sonrieron de felicidad y se sonrojaron completamente, hades le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza por el cometario de su querida esposa.

Hades: está bien chicas me puede acompañar a el lugar donde está mi padre. Las chicas "sonríe" de felicidad y hades abre un portal dimensional donde está ubicado su padre.

* * *

 **Dimensión donde está encerrado cronos**

La dimensión prisión donde se encuentra el dios cronos, es todo de color blanco y sin vida solo el dios encerrado por sus hijos. Se abre un portal y sale los dioses que fueron llamados.

¡Oh vaya que viniste hades hijo mío, te extrañe ya que tú debes saber algo eres mi hijo favorito! Ya que llegaron les diré algo importante aunque no espere que te acompañara la diosa athena y artemisa.

Hades y las diosas escuchas una voz de un niño de 11 a 13 años, por todos lados, hasta que una fuerte luz aparece. La luz se despeje mostrado al padre de hades.

Tiene la apariencia de un niño de unos 11 a 13 años, con el cabello corto y negro Su piel es un poco oscura como la de sus hermanos Titanes y posee ojos de color rojo intenso que pueden mostrarse con mucho brillo y pureza en su estado sin recuerdos o agresivos con la pupila afilada con recuerdos.

Hades: entonces para que me llamaste padre es algo muy importante ya que es raro.

Cronos: oh vamos hades hijo mío no estés tan serio además quería darte unas cosas que te gustara y son el control sobre todos los elementos de la naturaleza podido usarlos con facilidad y hacer técnicas. Te di la capacidad de poder respirar a ti y las diosas que te acompaña en el agua, espacio y otras dimensiones.

Les di el poder de regenerarse, no les afectara las enfermedades de trasmisión sexual ni las enfermedades.

La regeneración e inmunidad contra las enfermedades de trasmisión sexual se la pase a las chicas que tienes guardadas hades. Les di eterna juventud para que sea siempre "jóvenes". Sabes hades te daré el Dunamis que es la energía que utilizan el poder de los Titanes y los Dioses Primordiales que a diferencia del Cosmos este es en si el poder para crear y dar vida.

Cronos invoco una bola azul que laza hacia el pecho de hades fusionándose con él. "Eso que lace hades fue el alma del dios de la biblia de otro universo que quería universo a ti, esa alma había venido hace unos días".

Hades: y porque hiciste que se uniera a mi esa alma del dios de la biblia y no a otra persona u otro dios. Cronos: bueno hades yo decidí que tú eras indicado para tener esa alma ya que tú eres más fuerte que Zeus, aunque toma estas tres también.

Crono le lazo dos esferas en formas de dragones que era las almas de dos súper dragones legendarios y el dragón Celestial Ddraig. hijo las otras almas que te di fuero, unas almas molestas de dos dragones que vinieron a esta dimensión se llama Ddraig el dragón Celestiales.

zo el supremo dragón emperador negro y zu el supremo dragón emperador blanco de ojos azules.

-Hades: ¿qué extraño como será que llegaron esos dragones a esta dimensión? No será que vinieron aquí por abrieron una brecha dimensional.

Cronos: tienes razón hades es muy extraño de cómo llegaron estas almas a esta dimensión donde estoy, aunque trata de ver como son dentro de tu mente… hades: si, si si bueno tienes razón lo are ahora mismo padre.

Las chicas estaba algo curiosas, "de cómo" son esas almas que entraron en el cuerpo de su querido hades. El dios del inframundo cerro los ojos entrado en su mundo interior, ya que tuvo curiosidad.

* * *

 **Mente del dios del inframundo**

 **Hades se dio cuenta que dentro de su mente, se muestra una dimensión extraña en llamas, y arriba en el cielo están tres dragones "uno es completamente rojo Ddraig es un enorme dragón occidental de unos 100m de altura de color rojo y de ojos verdes".**

 **Uno de los otros dos Enormes dragones occidentales con un cuerno en el hocico de color negro y blanco. Sus medidas totales de longitud son de unos 300 metros. El primer dragón occidental es uno enorme de color negro y ojos rojos, con un cuerno en el hocico de color negro. El otro dragón occidental es uno enorme de color blanco de ojos azul, con un cuerno en el hocico de color azul.**

Hades: así que ustedes tres son las almas de los dragones que se unieron, a mi hola es un gusto conocerlo dragones como se llama.

Zo: hola hades-san es un gusto conocerte yo soy el supremo dragón emperador negro, ¡zo Es bueno saber que tú eres nuestro primer anfitrión poderoso y que no eres malvado!

Dragón blanco: hola hades-san es un gusto conocerte yo soy el supremo dragón emperador blanco de ojos plateados, ¡zu! Eres nuestro primer portador y por lo que vimos eres, alguien tan poderoso y no eres malvado.

Ddraig: y yo soy el dragón gales Ddraig que está unido a ti en el Boosted Gear es uno de los uno de los Longinus más fuerte que existe y posees. Es un placer conocerte hades-san.

Hades: yo tengo algo de curiosidad y como debo usar sus poderes para emplearlos **.** Los tres dragones le indicaron a hades que se concentre para usar sus poderes, el dios del inframundo se concentra y lo rodea una poderosa energía que se siente fuera de su mente, en su brazo derecho aparece un guantelete rojo con espigas y dos joyas verde. Ddraig se sorprendió al ver que su nuevo compañero logro la versión dos del Boosted Gear el ahora esta impresionado.

En el brazo izquierdo tiene un guantelete dragoniano negro con dos gemas de color rojo con unas espigas atrás en el guante. En la espalda del dios del inframundo le aparecieron Dieciséis alas de energía en la espalda, color blanco con gris las alas draconianas. Hades se dio cuenta que tiene unas alas en la espalda y dos guantes dragonianos.

así que esto es el poder que me dieron ustedes, se siente increíble y poderoso. Con esto me siento más fuerte que el presumido de zeus y poseído.

Zo: hades el guante negro que usas en tu brazo izquierdo es mi poder, y se llama el súper guante de incremento o [súper glove increase] para usar tienes que decir el nombre del Sacred Gear y aparecerá en tu brazo. "El guante negro hades te diré sus poderes yo el supremo dragón emperador negro tengo poderes superiores al de dragón Ddraig ya que puede usar Multiplicar y transferencia de energía: el guante del dragón negro es conocido por su capacidad para multiplicar infinitas veces sus propios poderes y transferirlos a otro ser u múltiples objetos o personas." También te la posibilidad de absorber energía dándosela al portador, si te ataca un enemigo.

Ddraig: vamos no seas engerido porque eres más fuerte ustedes dos que cualquier del mundo, donde venimos. "bueno déjame decirte hades que el guante rojo que usas se llama Boosted Gear con eso eres el Sekiryuutei Al portador el Boosted Gear. Los poderes del guante es que duplicar el poder de su Portador cada 10 segundos y luego sobrepasa los poderes de los Reyes Demonios y de Dios". Su segunda habilidad es el de Transferir su poder a otra persona u objetos aumentando su poder Al igual que un Dragón, puede disparar lo que sería un rugido en forma de rayo de su Boosted Gear llamado Disparo Draconiano o Dragón.

Zu: ahora déjame explicarte para que sirve mi poder que tienes en la espalda. Estas alas se llaman súper alas divisorias [súper dividing wings] hades-san para usar estas poderosa alas de energía grita el nombre de las alas y te aparecerá en espalda, o solo puedes concentrarte.

Los poderes míos del dragón blanco es superior al dragón Albión ya que puede usar Divide y Absorbe: el dragón blanco es famoso por su habilidad para dividir la fuerza de un oponente el doble, y absorber el doble de la energía, ese poder se reduce completamente para agregar la "energía" del oponente a el usuario, También posee la capacidad de reflejar los ataques el doble de energía hacia el oponente.

Ddraig: hades también hay una forma de armadura que puedes usar que se llama Boosted Gear Scale Mail, cuando digas el nombre te aparecerá una armadura.

Hades: interesante lo intentare ¡Boosted Gear Scale Mail! El cuerpo de hades es rodeado por una armadura rojo completamente con gemas verdes y dieciséis alas rojas de energía con verde. Ddraig estaba muy sorprendido con los ojos abiertos y la boca salida al darse cuenta que hades es muy poderoso.

Hades: se siente muy poderosa esta armadura que uso, es increíblemente fuerte, pero es mejor que ya deje de usarla. El dios del inframundo dejo de usar la armadura Scale Mail.

Zo: increíble hades tu poderes es de un nivel que nos supera, yo también tengo una Scale Mail, se llama Scale Mail Escala de correo súper emperador dragón negro [Scale Mail súper black dragón emperor] intenta usarlo hades.

Hades: está bien zo lo are ya que tengo algo de curiosidad de ver qué tipo de poder tiene, ¡Scale Mail súper black dragón emperor! Uno voz dragoniana se escucha y el cuerpo de hades es cubierto por una armadura de dragón de color negro con gemas rojas y dieciséis alas de color negro con rojas las alas de energía.

Hades: es increíble el nivel de poder que me da esta armadura de dragón es muy poderosa. Zu: hades Hay una segunda forma de usar las armadura al gritar Balance Breaker. La mía se activa diciendo Balance Breaker Scale Mail y se llama: Scale Mail súper emperador dragón blanco de ojos azules [Email scale súper white dragon emperor gray eyes] ahora inténtalo yo estoy seguro que lo puedes lograr.

hades: Está bien lo are como lo hice antes zu y ver qué tan fuerte es esta armadura, ¡Balance Breaker Scale Mail súper emperador dragón blanco de ojos azules! El cuerpo de hades es cubierto por una armadura de color blanco con gemas doradas y dieciséis alas de color blanco con dorado.

Hades: debo decir que estas armaduras son increíble ya que son muy poderosas, el poder que irradia. Hades dejo de usarla la armadura De dragón y antes de irse hablo un poco con los dragones haciéndose muy buenos amigos.

Apareció un sujeto extraño saludado a hades ya que era un hombre que esta todo de blanco y lo rodea un aura santa.

Desconocido: hola hades es un gusto conocerte, aunque no esperaba que mi cuerpo terminara destruido y terminar unido a ti.

Hades: ¿y quién rayos eres tú, yo no te conozco?

Desconocido: es normal que no me conozcas ya que yo soy el dios el dios de la biblia, vengo de otro universo del que existe esos dragones. Hades: ¿puedo saber qué quieres de mi al tu alma estar fusionada la mía? Y tengo algo curiosidad dios.

Dios de la biblia: bueno veras hades lo que quiero es que cuides a mis queridos Ángeles, y las que más me necesitaron que fueron mis hijas Gabriel y Michael… también quiero que trates de ayudar a la pobre de samael que es una mitad dragón y ángel caído. Por favor hades yo quiero que vayas a mi universo y la ayudes para que deje esos malos pensamiento al estar encerrada y aprenda cosas nuevas.

Dios de la biblia: una cosa más también quiero que trates de ayudar a una chica que se llama ophis que es una dragona, y por favor puedes tratar a mis hijas caídas que sufre al ser Ángeles caídos y perder la gracias del cielo.

Hades lo pensó unos 40 minutos meditado lo que iba hacer hasta que decidió hacerlo e ir para ver qué cosas interesantes hacer.

Hades: está bien iré y are eso además de que tengo curiosidad como es ese universo al que iré. Dios de la biblia: pero antes de que salgas de tu mente te pasare los conocimiento y mis poderes como otras cosas.

El Dios de la biblia sujeta las manos de hades pasándoles poderes conocimientos y todo lo que tiene que saber al llegar. Hades abre los y sueltas sus manos del dios, para luego sobarse la cabeza de tener tanto conocimiento recibido, cierra los ojos saliendo.

* * *

 **En la dimensión cárcel de cronos**

Cronos y las chicas se habían sorprendido mucho al sentir que el poder de hades incremento brutalmente, se dieron cuenta que los brazos de hades había sido rodeados por guantes y le había aparecido alas en la espalda. Estuvieron muy impresionados al ver que fue rodeado el dios del inframundo en tres armadura de dragón.

Ellos no esperaban que los dragones le diera tal poder al dios del inframundo, y obtuviera esos guantes y alas. Hades abre los ojos y se estaba preparado para irse de una vez...

cronos: espera un momento hades yo debo darte otra cosa importante y son la Espada del Olimpo que es una espada poderosa que absorber la energía de los enemigos, además de dársela a su usuario y es indestructible. Otra cosa es las Garras roba almas, yo le dejo el nombre de Garras de Hades, con estas garras robas almas de enemigos además de poder invocar las almas robadas para atacar a enemigos

Tridente de los mares con este tridente puedes invocar el poder de los mares y "océanos" a tu gusto, con el podrás respirar infinitamente bajo el agua, también puede currar al portador y a sus aliados.

"Esas fuero todas cosas quería darte hijo, espero te sirva muy bien" le sonríe cariñosamente su padre al dios del inframundo sorprendiéndolo del acto cariño por parte de su padre. Hades guardo las armas en la dimensión de bolsillo y el dios termino de cerrar el portal.

Hades: está bien papa los usare bien y esta es la primera que me muestras cariño al querer que venga.

Cronos: bueno veras hijo tu siempre fuiste mi favorito ya que, tu eres más inteligente y maduro que tus otros dos hermanos, y yo quería darte unos regalos. "hades se sorprende pero luego se sonríe para abrazar unos minutos a su padre" las chicas sonrieron cariñosamente a su amado hades, al ver una calurosa bienvenida entre padre e hijo.

Cronos: bueno hijo que aras ahora ya que tengo algo de curiosidad.

Hades se rasca el cuello y suspira mientras acaricia en la cabeza a sus queridas amantes. Hades: bueno veras yo iré a la dimensión de donde salieron esas almas, ya que puede ser algo entretenido ir con las chicas.

Cronos: interesante que te vaya bien hijo, espero que me visites o me traigas algún recuerdo, ya que es aburrido estar sin hacer nada. Hades: si, si eso are padre vendré Lledó a cualquier dimensión que quiera.

Hades abre un portal hacia la dimensión saliendo con las chicas, el portal se cerró dejado al padre del dios hades y sus hermanos en esa dimensión.

* * *

 **Brecha dimensional**

La brecha dimensional es un lugar vacío sin fin, donde en todas las direcciones, hay una mezcla de colores iridiscentes hades y las chicas está sorprendidos de cómo es Brecha dimensional y que es un vacío, sin vida.

Se abre un hoyo dimensional saliendo hades, artemisa athena y Perséfone sorprendiéndose del lugar.

Hades: qué lugar más extraño es este ya que no hay vida, ni platas ni animales. Athena: es verdad hades-san este lugar es sin vida, lo que estoy más sorprendida por lo que te dio tu padre y la muestra de cariño.

Artemisa: esta es la primera vez, que visitas a tu padre y te diera algo demostrado el cariño que pudo dar, lo que me pregunto que es este extraño lugar. Persefone: buen en realidad el padre de mi querido esposo me había pedido, que le dijera que viniera donde estaba.

Hades: bueno dejemos eso y no se dan cuenta que este lugar es muy extraño. Chicas: si tienes razón hades-kun/san ya como puede existir un lugar como este.

Hades y las chicas fuero volado por el lugar desconocido para ellos, y se encontraron con una hermosa chica. La hermosa chica esta vestida de lolita gótica, Su vestimenta consiste en un negro gótico de Lolita de la moda, lleva un vestido blanco con una corbata sobre el cuello de color rosa. Están rodeada por una capa de color negro de la misma longitud que su vestido, que tenía un lazo morado unida a ella por encima de su espalda baja. La pequeña loli linda tiene el pelo largo negro hacia abajo hasta las caderas y los ojos son grises si emociones que se ve en los ojos. Sus orejas son como las de un dragón solo que más pequeño, ella se ve como una chica 13 a 15 años el nombre de esa linda chica es Ophis es el Dios Dragón conocido como Ouroboros del dragón y el Infinito Dios Dragón.

Hades se dio cuenta que la hermosa chica dragon no muestra emociones, él se dio cuenta en sus ojos.

Hades: hola mucho gusto hermosa joven mi nombre es hades y tu eres. La hermosa chica bajo el rostro para ocultar su leve sonrojo, de sus mejillas coloradas.

Ophis: hola hades-san es un gusto conocerte también yo me llamo ophis la Dragona del Infinito (Ouroboros). Hades se acerca arrodillándose para ver más de cerca a la hermosa loli, tocado sus suaves y hermoso rostro, eso provoco que se sonrojara completamente.

Hades: sé ve que tu eres muy hermosa de cerca ophis-chan me puedes responder algo importa que es donde es este lugar. La dragona se sonroja completamente saliéndoles vapor de la cabeza por el cumplido del dios del inframundo…

Ophis: hades-san este lugar donde estas es la brecha dimensional, el lugar que conecta los tres mundos, existe entre los tres mundos (la Tierra, el Cielo y el Inframundo) y se considera un mundo vacío. Es mi lugar de nacimiento y aquí también está un dragón molesto fastidioso que no deja estar tranquila en paz y silencio.

Hades: si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a deshacerme de ese estorbo que te molesta "aquí" a cambio de algo.

Ophis: y que es eso lo que me propones hades-san tengo algo de curiosidad. Hades sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza suavemente a la adorable loli dragón.

Hades: veras lo que te quiero decir es que yo me encargare de tu problema, a cambio de que vengas con migo ya que te daré deliciosas comidas y vivirás con migo. La dragona lo pensó unos minutos y acepto, diciéndole al dios del inframundo que si se deshace de la molestia, aceptara la apuesta.

Todos escuchar un fuerte rugido y aparece un enorme dragón que se llama Gran Rojo es un enorme dragón rojo occidental con un cuerno en el hocico. Sus medidas totales de longitud son de unos 100 metros. Hades lo vio y no le pareció gran cosa el enorme dragón, al verlo a los ojos hades, él se dio cuenta que lo está viendo de una mirada de enojo hacia el dios.

Hades: ¿qué me estás viendo lagartija asquerosa? Hermano gay de Barney el dinosaurio, muestra más respecto ante mí e inclínate.

El dragón se enojó completamente por el comentario del dios del inframundo y elevo su poder para acabar a el dios. **Great Red (Gran Rojo): bastardo como te atreves a insultarme te destruiré, para que no quede nada de ti maldito.** El dragón le laza un poderoso rayo de la boca para eliminar al que lo insulto, hades saco la espada del olimpo y absorbió el poderoso ataque… obteniendo esa energía. Hades ataca a la lagartija enviándole poderosos ataques elementales, perforado todo el cuerpo del dragón y el líbero un fuerte grito de dolor y furia.

Hades: cierra tu asquerosa boca basura e inclínate ante mí, ya que soy un dios y muestra más respecto ya que me fastidia tu presencia lagartija.

 **Great Red: miserable como te atreves a creer superior que a mí, no vez que soy Great Red el ser más poderoso del mundo yo te "destruiré" bastardo.** El dragón sigue atacado histéricamente al dios del inframundo, el ataque se redirigió a Great Red el doble de fuerza mientras él se curó del anterior ataque.

 **Great Red: bueno ya que se me regeneraron rápido mis heridas es hora de ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh grhhhhh pero que como me ahhhhhh devolvió el ataque.** Hades: tonto dragón yo soy hades el dios del inframundo, sueño y muerte ya que yo había absorbido a mis consejeros Thanatos y Hypnos, debes resígnate ya que no me puedes ganar.

Athena y todos se sorprendieron al saber que hades es el dios de la muerte, sueño y el inframundo.

 **Great Red: tú me importa un bledo ya que tú no me puedes ganar hades ríndete…** hades invoco a su querida mascota su fiel cerbero para algo que ara.

Hades: te destruiré ya que me aburres demasiado y no me gusta ver esa horrible cara, que será comida para mi querido cerbero.

Hades: ¡Boosted Gear! ¡ Súper glove increase! Bien lagartija vamos a terminar esto de una vez ya que tengo que absorber tu "energía" completamente, y darle la mitad a mi mascota, ¡súper dividing wings! "El dragón está muy nervioso y temeroso, al ver que el poderoso dios tiene dos súper dragones celestiales que supera fácilmente a todos incluso a las gemelas dragón".

Hades truena sus dedos y mueve su cuello para deshacer del dragón que le parece molesto. Hades desaparece "rápidamente" sorprendiendo a todos al ver tal nivel de velocidad, el dios del inframundo le pega fuertes golpes en el estómago para luego darle una poderosa patada enviándolo lejos.

Hades: bueno lagartija atácame con lo mejor que puedas ya que quiero divertirme un poco más antes de que te mate.

 **Great Red: no te burles de mi sabandija te destruiré y devorare completamente dentro, muere súper bola de fuego y tormenta eléctrica haaaaa.**

Hades sonríe absorbiendo la poderosa energía para luego liberar energía elemental de sus alas y garras de dragón, perforado al dragón enorme. Hades invoca poderosas espadas de energía convocadas perforado a el dragón si darle piedad y torturándolo brutalmente.

 **Great Red: maldito seas hades te destruiré por estas heridas que me causaste ya que me haces enojar.**

Hades: cállate idiota me aburres mucho es hora de terminar esto de una vez, ya me da mucho asco tu cara ¡drenado de energía! "salieron enormes cadenas de color negro carmesí de las alas de su espalda y su guante, perforado partes del dragón y absorbiendo su energía desde la cadena.

Pasaron tres horas y toda la energía fue absorbida por el poderoso dios del inframundo, hades le mitad de la energía a su querida mascota. El dragón descendió agotado cayendo al suelo cerca de hades, el dragón le gruñe de la furia tratado de comérselo.

Hades saca su poderosa espada clavándosela en la cabeza del dragón y atravesándolo en la cabeza, el dios del inframundo se burla de ver como sufre completamente de dolor.

hades: jajajajajaja que divertido verter sufrir lagartija idiota pero bueno ya que estas acabado es hora de terminarte consumiendo tu alma "Garras roba almas" ahora muereeeeee.

 **Great Red: noooooooo ahhhhhhh ahhhhh bastardo grhhhhhhhh ah.** Hades absorbe el alma del dragón dentro de su cuerpo cubriéndolo en una luz roja, pasa unos minutos y se muestra el cuerpo del dios del inframundo en una armadura de dragón rojo y dieciséis alas de color rojo.

 **Hades voz de dragón: vamos mí querida mascota cerbero devorarlo y disfruta el cuerpo de ese dragón, ya que sé que lo disfrutaras.** Cerbero se acerca al dragón comiéndolo completamente y sintiendo como su poder aumenta. –el cuerpo del enorme perro brilla saliéndole unas diez alas de dragón de su espalda su cuerpo está encogiéndose adquiriendo la apariencia de una hermosa chica desnuda.

La hermosa chica en la que se convirtió tiene unas enormes tetas talla D, Cerberus es una mujer alta, con un par de orejas de perro en la parte superior de su cabeza, ojos rojos, y el pelo muy largo y rojo atado en colas de caballo. Lleva ropa escasa como un sujetador rojo y marrón, ropa interior roja y marrón, piernas rojas y marrones que se extienden hasta abajo y cubren sus pies también, y un paño anaranjado que cuelga detrás de ella. Ella siempre se ve con perros blancos títeres en cada mano.

Hades deja de usar esa armadura al absorber el alma del dragón engreído solo quedaron sus resto sorprendiendo a las chicas al ver como eliminaron al dragón.

Cerbero salta sobre hades abrasándolo cariñosamente para luego besarlo en el los labios, esa acción sorprendió mucho a las chicas dándoles un poco de celos ambos se separa del beso.

Cerbero: hola hades-sama le agradezco que me haya revivido y estaba deliciosa la carne de ese dragón, gracias a comérmelo me permitió obtener esta forma humana.

Hades le acaricia cariñosamente la cabeza a su adorable mascota por detrás la oreja y la cabeza, ella lo disfruta sonrojada y animada. Hades le crea un traje a su mascota para no estar en ropa interior, es un hermoso vestido elegante con botas negras.

Hades: pero que dices mi querida mascota cerbero tu eres muy importante para mí al igual que las chicas, por eso te traje a la vida de nuevo. Hades y cerbero se acerca a las chicas que lo esperaba para irse de la brecha dimensional…

Hades: ya cumplí mi promesa mis queridas chicas ahora Ophis-chan. La loli asintió y acepto ya que vieron como el dios del inframundo cumplió su palabra.

Hades abre un portal y todos entra para ir al mundo humano ya tenía curiosidad el dios del inframundo. Mientras caminaba dentro del portal las chicas y hades se estaba encogiendo y cambiado al tamaños de niños de 5 años excepto la loli dragón que no fue afectada por el efecto del portal donde estaba.

* * *

 **Ciudad de Tokio**

Hades y las chicas sale y se dieron cuenta que sus cuerpos se encogieron disminuyeron algo sus poderes. Hades: vaya mi cuerpo y el de ustedes se encogido al de un infante de 5 años que extraño es esto.

Athena saori: no solo tú te volviste joven hades-san yo volví a mi edad que tenía cuando era nieta de Mitsumasa Kido.

sasha athena: oh querido hades-kun te extrañe mucho de nuestro jueguitos divertidos.

Las chicas esta algo celosas al ver las reencarnación de athena abrasado cariñosamente a su hombre amado. Pandora (TLC): ah hades-sama yo "también" te extrañe mucho después de que no nos hemos visto.

Pandora Heinstein: te extrañe mucho hermanito hades, espero que no estés enojado con migo hermano.

Hades se acerca Pandora Heinstein y la abraza cariñosamente en la cabeza sorprendiéndola saliéndole lágrimas al ver que su querido hermano no la odia, él le susurra que nunca podría odia a su querida hermanita querida. Ella llora lágrimas de tristeza y de felicidad en el pecho de hades al saber que su querido hermano no la odia.

Partita del Búho: es bueno verlo mi dios hade-sama y athena-sama, pero estoy más feliz de verlo a usted hades-sama.

Athena saori se sorprende de tal muestra de cariño que tiene esa chica que era antes sus fiel caballera femenina…

Hilda de Polaris: hades-sama es bueno volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo, lo extrañe ya que usted ha sido una gran ayuda para mí y mi hermana.

Thetis de Sirena: hades-chan es agradable volver a verlo ya que usted me ha ayudado mucho en el pasado y le debo mucho.

"tú eres una hermosa chica y fiel servidora mía ahora" ya que no perteneces a ese engreído de mi hermano poseído y tú eres muy útil. para mi" la sirena se sonrojo completamente al escuchar que es importante para hades.

Freya: hades-sama usted es dios muy amable ya que nos ha ayudado mucho en los años.

Shaina de Ofiuco: hades-sama hace años que no nos vemos lo extrañe tanto amor mío…

Geist: estoy muy agradecida con usted hades-sama ya que me revivió de los años que estuve muerta.

Miko de Escorpio: hades-sama yo soy una fiel servidora de usted que sirve en cuerpo y alma.

June del Camaleón: hades-san usted fue alguien muy generoso al ayudarme de más joven de enemigos.

Hades le explica que ella también es importante para el dios del inframundo como las otras chicas.

Rebeca de géminis: oh gran y poderoso dios hades-sama estar tan cerca de usted un honor muy grande.

Tania de acuario: gran maestro hades nuestro creador, es un honor muy gran conocerlo.

Artemisa: no es justo que tengan solo ellas cariño de mi querido hades-kun eso me enoja.

Persefone: jajajajaja que divertido es ver las muestras de cariño que tiene hacia hades-kun, no las puedo culpar ya que es muy hermoso mi hades.

El dios del inframundo disfrutaba del cariño que recibe de las chicas, hades decidió buscar una enorme casa donde vivir.

Hades y las chicas caminaron y encontraron una mansión enorme que le gustó mucho ya que es muy espaciosa, el dios la agrado por dentro e incluyo muchas cosas y habitaciones. Adelante hermosas damas entre en nuestra casa donde viviremos juntos… dice el dios del inframundo

Cada una de las chicas escogieron cada una habitación a su gusto ya que vieron que era espaciosas.

Hades: bueno es hora que crea otro inframundo arriba del infierno y así hacer que las almas vayan ahí, también crear otro campo elíseos sobre el paraíso… y que si alguien que no sea yo o tenga mi permiso sufrirá ya que abra campos de energía, en esas dos áreas creadas por mí y solo va las almas de los muertos que será juzgadas.

Hades concentra una gran cantidad de cosmo creado sus grandes creaciones, los seres sobrenaturales está muy nerviosos por tal nivel de energía que los superas.

Hades: bueno, bueno es hora de buscar a mi yo de este universo ya que gaste algo más de energía, debo absorber a mi yo de aquí o lo destruyo y obtengo sus conocimientos.

Hades desapareciendo del lugar sí que se dé cuenta sus amantes ya que creo un hoyo dimensional.

* * *

 **Reino de los Muertos**

 **El Hades de ese universo sólo consta de huesos que emite un aura espeluznante, y está vestido con una vestimenta usada por los altos sacerdotes.**

Así que tú eres mi yo de este universo te vez muy extraño y no te pareces a mi…

 **Hades dxd: quien se atreve de insultarme a mi hades el dios que controla la vida y la muerte.**

Hades aparece sorprendió al otro yo, al sentir que tiene una inmensa energía el niño de 5 años y le parece rara esa extraña "sensación" el pequeño hades muestra una expresión de decepción y aburrimiento para luego suspirar.

Hades: me dan mucho decepción, que mi yo de este universo sea un saco de huesos y no tenga carne.

Hades de dxd se sorprendió de ver a su yo de otro universo que es guapo y tiene carne en su cuerpo y no es un simple huesos.

Hades: que decepción es verte y que tú seas así pero que se puede esperar de este universo raro que termine.

 **Hades dxd: eres mí yo de otro universo es sorprendente ver el nivel de poder que tienes me superas a mí y otros seres.**

Hades: si soy yo el dios hades de la muerte, sueño, muerte y vida yo vine de otro universo por petición del dios de la biblia pero bueno terminemos esto.

Hades golpea fuertemente en el pecho a su yo de otro universo dejándolo aturdido y atravesándolo por la espalda con una poderosa espada ( **la espada que tenía hades cuando despertó es la que uso** ) sin que se diera cuenta.

El dios del inframundo sintió su poder incrementar al robarle a su yo, algo de su poder aunque haya disminuido su poder cuando paso por el portal quedado más joven **.**

Hades: es hora de invocar a samael y sacarla de esa cárcel.

Hades trae la prisión Cocito y Se describe a ser una gran criatura siniestra con características extrañas como la parte superior del cuerpo de un ángel caído (aunque con los colmillos en la boca) y la parte inferior del cuerpo de un dragón asiático de color negro.

El enorme dragón esta crucificado en una cruz grande con clavos en varias partes de su cuerpo (brazos, cola, alas, etc.) así como otras restricciones que tenían las letras antiguas escritas en ellas. Sus ojos también estaban cubiertos con una venda que tenía lágrimas de sangre que gotea desde debajo de ella.

Hades se dio cuenta que la pobre samael sufre estado encerrada el sintió las múltiples emociones de ella por cada capas de sellos colocados en Samael, que es incapaz de mostrar su personalidad hades sintió que ella tiene un fuerte odio por los dragones.

Los diversos tipos de emociones negativas que mostraba son el dolor, los celos, el sufrimiento y el resentimiento de Samael.

Hades: oh pobre criatura has sufrido mucho estado encerrada, te puedo proponer algo que sería yo te libere y te doy una forma humana. Pero si aceptas deberás vivir con mío ya que estarás libre, yo borrare esos sentimientos negativos que has acumulados en años y siglos que me dices.

Samael: ¿quién eres? Y parece una buena cosa lo que me propones ya estoy tan enojada de estar encerrada y tengo tanto resentimiento que hasta me sale lágrimas de sangre.

Hades: soy el dios hades de otro universo yo me encargue de derrotar a mi yo de este universo y absorberle su poder para liberarte y darte una oportunidad.

Hades se acerca volado y le quita la venda de los ojos, viendo unos hermoso ojos morados y le sonríe cariñosamente.

Hades le destruye las ataduras que detenía a la pobre dragona cayendo al suelo, hades le laza una energía transformado el cuerpo de la dragona al de una niña de 5 años con ropas.

es una linda loli con la piel clara y de estatura promedio, tiene los ojos de color morados y el cabello corto de color castaño claro, lo lleva recogido haciéndose dos colas a los lados. Su vestimenta consiste en dos trajes, uno rojo y blanco con una minifalda negra y medias largas oscuras y otro amarillo con pantalones cortos y botas. También lleva guantes sin dedos y cintas rojas en el cabello. Hades decidió darle algo del poder que le quito a su yo de ese universo para que se recuperara.

Hades: que te parece tu nueva forma samael-chan y ya borre esos recuerdos horribles que sufriste. Solo una cosa vamos llamarte Silica para no llamar la atención con tu verdadero nombre.

Samael (silica): si acepto eso que propones hades-san y estoy muy agradecida con Tigo por ayudarme quitándome esas ataduras, te seguiré como dices viviendo con Tigo ya que tengo curiosidad.

Hades: bueno es hora de irnos de este lugar a mi casa donde viviremos, y aprenderás junto a mí. Samael: está bien mi querido amante que será mi pareja te sigo.

-Desaparece en un portal ambos del lugar.

* * *

 **Mansión de hades**

Hades y samael llegaron a la sala de entrada teletransportadose, hades le indico a la dragona que eligiera una habitación. La dragona lo abrasa cariñosamente de felicidad "dándoles" las gracias por ayudarle.

Hades: tranquila además tú me importas por eso te libere de esa prisión donde estaba adelante ve y elige una habitación.

Samael: snif… snif… snif eres muy amable con migo y eso lo agradezco mucho hades-san.

La dragona van corriendo a las habitaciones y elige una al fondo de la escalera, hades sonríe cariñosamente de saber que ella no es una mala persona.

Hades abre la puerta y sale de su enorme mansión, pensado que ara en ese mundo.

* * *

 **Fuera de la mansión en un parque**

Hades tenía sus manos sobre la cabeza pensado que hará desde ahora en este nuevo mundo, que le parece interesante. –pensamiento de hades: me pregunto que "debería" hacer en este universo acaso debería ir a una escuela y aprender cosas del mundo.

-aunque sigo pensado que hay humanos bastardos que debe ser castigados y sufrir, ya que hace cosa como arruinar este pobre ´planeta y universo.

Auchuu… - que rayos pasa estaba tan pensativo que no me di cuenta que choque a alguien mejor veo con quien fue. Hades se dan cuenta que una linda chica de 5 años con ropas masculina, él se dio cuenta de su error y decidió ayudarla.

Irina Shido: achi ouach ese golpe si que me dolió y no fije donde IVA hahaha creo que debería estar más pendiente.

Ten toma mi mano chica déjame ayudarte a levantar de ahí y lo siento porque te cayeras no estaba pendiente. La pequeña chica toma la mano del dios del inframundo sujetándola y ayúdala a levantar del suelo.

Irina Shido: g-gracias p-por ayudarme mi nombre es Shido Irina y lo siento pero no estaba pendiente mientras jugaba algo.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Espero que les guste esta historia que subiere de hades ya que es innovador crear algo nuevo como esto.**

 **Sé que parece raro que hiciera a samael con la apariencia de silica de sao pero será entretenido.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hades emperador dragón rojo**

 **Capítulo 2: haciéndose amigo de irina, encuentro con la dragona maid**

 **Nota de autor: espero que les guste este capítulo ya que los personajes pertenece a sus creadores yo soy solo creador de este historia.**

 **Harem de Hades De DXD: Koneko Tojo- Asia Argento- Grayfia Lucifuge- Ophis- Rossweisse- Xenovia- Kuroka- Serafall Leviatán- Irina Shidō- SONA Sitri- Ravel Phoenix-Aika Kiryuu- Raynare- Le Fay Pendragon- Tsubaki Shinra- Katarea Leviatan- Momo Hanakai- Tomoe Meguri- Kira- Seekvaira Agares- RuRuKo nimura- Bürent- Reya Kusaka- Karlamine- Bennia- Shui-Calawana-Ni-Mihae-Li-Marion-Yubelluna-meru-Mitelt-Mira-Shuriya-rias- hembra Gasper Vladi - samael- Griselda Quarta-mujer Gabriel- Yasaka - Kunou- Valerie Tepes Murayama y Katase.**

 **femenina** **Michael- Elmenhilde Karnstein-** **Tiamat-Mira-** **Roygun Belphegor-** **Venelana Gremory-fem Millicas Gremory-** **Issei Ile-fem.**

 **Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid: Tohru- Kanna Kamui y Elma.**

 **De Shingeki sin Bahamut: Cerberus.**

 **Black bullet: Tina Sprout- Midori Fuse- Blind girl (chica ciega) (que se llamara monica)- Kayo Senju.**

 **De konosuba: megumin- yunyun- Eris.**

 **Saint seiya: athena saori- sasha athena- Pandora (TLC), Pandora Heinstein- Partita del Búho, Hilda de Polaris, Thetis de Sirena, Freya, Shaina de Ofiuco, Geist, female Milo de Escorpio June del Camaleón, female saga de géminis, female camus de acuario- artemisa- Perséfone- Yuna de Aquila - Pavlin de Pavo Real- Sonia de Escorpio- Paradox de Géminis- Integra de Géminis.**

 **De re cero: RAM-REM satella- Carmilla- Beatrice- Daphne.**

 **Rosario + Vampire: Mizore Shirayuki- Kurumu Kurono- Rubí Toujou- Ageha Kurono - Tsurara Shirayuki y Akua Shuzen.**

 **Yugioh los que será su familiar y también está en el harem: valquiria la maga- maga oscura.**

 **Harem de vali: Siris- akeno- Tsubasa Yura- Isabella-moka.**

 **Cosas que le dio a cronos: el control sobre todos los elementos de la naturaleza pudiendo usarlos con facilidad y hacer técnicas. la capacidad de poder respirar a los que acompaña a hades siendo las mujeres de saint seiya. En el agua, espacio y otras dimensiones.**

 **Poder de regenerarse, no les afectara las enfermedades de trasmisión sexual ni las enfermedades. La regeneración e inmunidad contra las enfermedades de trasmisión sexual, eterna juventud se activaría cuando tenga 18 o 22.**

 **Dunamis que es la energía que utilizan el poder de los Titanes y los Dioses Primordiales que a diferencia del Cosmos este es en si el poder para crear y dar vida.**

 **El alma del dios de la biblia que está dentro de hades, el alma de los dragones celestiales y súper celestiales Ddraig, zo,** **zu.**

 **zo el supremo dragón emperador negro de ojos rojos.**

 **zu el supremo dragón emperador blanco de ojos azules.**

 **Ddraig Es uno de los dos Dragones Celestiales conocido como Sekeryutei, fue sellado en uno de los Longinus: "El Boosted Gear" , es temido Por Los Ángeles, Ángeles Caidos y Los Demonios así como en todas las Mitologías y Razas, por sus poderes Destructivos que se dicen que son capaces de sobrepasar a los Dioses y a los Maou.**

 **Ddraig es un enorme dragón occidental de unos 100m de altura de color rojo y de ojos verdes".**

 **Uno de los otros dos Enormes dragones occidentales con un cuerno en el hocico de color negro y blanco. Sus medidas totales de longitud son de unos 300 metros. El primer dragón occidental es uno enorme de color negro y ojos rojos, con un cuerno en el hocico de color negro. El otro dragón occidental es uno enorme de color blanco de ojos azul, con un cuerno en el hocico de color azul.**

 **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son creación de Masami Kurumada que es la persona que creo la manga y la empresa Toei Animation fue la que produjo al público la obra del maestro kurumada al anime. Y los personajes del anime, manga y novelas de High School DxD escrita por Ichiei Ishibumi e ilustrada por Miyama-Zero.**

* * *

 **Chikyuugi**

 **La apertura de la Hades Capítulo Santuary**

 **(Español)**

 **Acaso existirá**

 **Un amor inmortal**

 **Por el mundo estará**

 **Y lo voy a encontrar.**

 **Mis lágrimas**

 **Son una canción,**

 **Tan dentro de mí**

 **Llevo el dolor**

 **Que robo mi corazón.**

 **Que puedo hacer**

 **Para cambiar**

 **Esta oscuridad.**

 **Creer en mí,**

 **Más allá**

 **De la adversidad.**

 **Aun puedo sentir**

 **Como si estuviera allí,**

 **Por el mundo olvidara**

 **Que su amor era inmortal.**

 **Cuando tuvo que marchar**

 **Se llevó mi corazón,**

 **No lo puedo olvidar**

 **Su recuerdo es mi dolor.**

 **No acepto que ya no este**

 **Pues nunca lo he de encontrar,**

 **Mis sueños me llevarán**

 **A mi amor inmortal.**

 **Sentimiento lo fue**

 **Pues solo el creció,**

 **A la luna le pidió**

 **Que calmara su dolor.**

 **El destino lo traerá.**

 **Muy pronto a mi mundo el volverá.**

 **Sé que él me piensa**

 **Donde quiera que este**

 **Esto es más fuerte**

 **Porque esto es amor...**

 **Inmortal.**

* * *

 **Anteriormente en hades emperador dragón rojo**

 **Ciudad de Tokio**

Hades y las chicas sale y se dieron cuenta que sus cuerpos se encogieron disminuyeron algo sus poderes. Hades: vaya mi cuerpo y el de ustedes se encogido al de un infante de 5 años que extraño es esto.

Athena saori: no solo tú te volviste joven hades-san yo volví a mi edad que tenía cuando era nieta de Mitsumasa Kido.

sasha athena: oh querido hades-kun te extrañe mucho de nuestro jueguitos divertidos.

Las chicas esta algo celosas al ver las reencarnación de athena abrasado cariñosamente a su hombre amado. Pandora (TLC): ah hades-sama yo "también" te extrañe mucho después de que no nos hemos visto.

Pandora Heinstein: te extrañe mucho hermanito hades, espero que no estés enojado con migo hermano.

Hades se acerca Pandora Heinstein y la abraza cariñosamente en la cabeza sorprendiéndola saliéndole lágrimas al ver que su querido hermano no la odia, él le susurra que nunca podría odia a su querida hermanita querida. Ella llora lágrimas de tristeza y de felicidad en el pecho de hades al saber que su querido hermano no la odia.

Partita del Búho: es bueno verlo mi dios hade-sama y athena-sama, pero estoy más feliz de verlo a usted hades-sama.

Athena saori se sorprende de tal muestra de cariño que tiene esa chica que era antes sus fiel caballera femenina…

Hilda de Polaris: hades-sama es bueno volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo, lo extrañe ya que usted ha sido una gran ayuda para mí y mi hermana.

Thetis de Sirena: hades-chan es agradable volver a verlo ya que usted me ha ayudado mucho en el pasado y le debo mucho.

"tú eres una hermosa chica y fiel servidora mía ahora" ya que no perteneces a ese engreído de mi hermano poseído y tú eres muy útil. para mi" la sirena se sonrojo completamente al escuchar que es importante para hades.

Freya: hades-sama usted es dios muy amable ya que nos ha ayudado mucho en los años.

Shaina de Ofiuco: hades-sama hace años que no nos vemos lo extrañe tanto amor mío…

Geist: estoy muy agradecida con usted hades-sama ya que me revivió de los años que estuve muerta.

Miko de Escorpio: hades-sama yo soy una fiel servidora de usted que sirve en cuerpo y alma.

June del Camaleón: hades-san usted fue alguien muy generoso al ayudarme de más joven de enemigos.

Hades le explica que ella también es importante para el dios del inframundo como las otras chicas.

Rebeca de géminis: oh gran y poderoso dios hades-sama estar tan cerca de usted un honor muy grande.

Tania de acuario: gran maestro hades nuestro creador, es un honor muy gran conocerlo.

Artemisa: no es justo que tengan solo ellas cariño de mi querido hades-kun eso me enoja.

Persefone: jajajajaja que divertido es ver las muestras de cariño que tiene hacia hades-kun, no las puedo culpar ya que es muy hermoso mi hades.

El dios del inframundo disfrutaba del cariño que recibe de las chicas, hades decidió buscar una enorme casa donde vivir.

Hades y las chicas caminaron y encontraron una mansión enorme que le gustó mucho ya que es muy espaciosa, el dios la agrado por dentro e incluyo muchas cosas y habitaciones. Adelante hermosas damas entre en nuestra casa donde viviremos juntos… dice el dios del inframundo

Cada una de las chicas escogieron cada una habitación a su gusto ya que vieron que era espaciosas.

Hades: bueno es hora que crea otro inframundo arriba del infierno y así hacer que las almas vayan ahí, también crear otro campo elíseos sobre el paraíso… y que si alguien que no sea yo o tenga mi permiso sufrirá ya que abra campos de energía, en esas dos áreas creadas por mí y solo va las almas de los muertos que será juzgadas.

Hades concentra una gran cantidad de cosmo creado sus grandes creaciones, los seres sobrenaturales está muy nerviosos por tal nivel de energía que los superas.

Hades: bueno, bueno es hora de buscar a mi yo de este universo ya que gaste algo más de energía, debo absorber a mi yo de aquí o lo destruyo y obtengo sus conocimientos.

Hades desapareciendo del lugar sí que se dé cuenta sus amantes ya que creo un hoyo dimensional.

* * *

 **Reino de los Muertos**

 **El Hades de ese universo sólo consta de huesos que emite un aura espeluznante, y está vestido con una vestimenta usada por los altos sacerdotes.**

Así que tú eres mi yo de este universo te vez muy extraño y no te pareces a mi…

 **Hades dxd: quien se atreve de insultarme a mi hades el dios que controla la vida y la muerte.**

Hades aparece sorprendió al otro yo, al sentir que tiene una inmensa energía el niño de 5 años y le parece rara esa extraña "sensación" el pequeño hades muestra una expresión de decepción y aburrimiento para luego suspirar.

Hades: me dan mucho decepción, que mi yo de este universo sea un saco de huesos y no tenga carne.

Hades de dxd se sorprendió de ver a su yo de otro universo que es guapo y tiene carne en su cuerpo y no es un simple huesos.

Hades: que decepción es verte y que tú seas así pero que se puede esperar de este universo raro que termine.

 **Hades dxd: eres mí yo de otro universo es sorprendente ver el nivel de poder que tienes me superas a mí y otros seres.**

Hades: si soy yo el dios hades de la muerte, sueño, muerte y vida yo vine de otro universo por petición del dios de la biblia pero bueno terminemos esto.

Hades golpea fuertemente en el pecho a su yo de otro universo dejándolo aturdido y atravesándolo por la espalda con una poderosa espada ( **la espada que tenía hades cuando despertó es la que uso** ) sin que se diera cuenta.

El dios del inframundo sintió su poder incrementar al robarle a su yo, algo de su poder aunque haya disminuido su poder cuando paso por el portal quedado más joven **.**

Hades: es hora de invocar a samael y sacarla de esa cárcel.

Hades trae la prisión Cocito y Se describe a ser una gran criatura siniestra con características extrañas como la parte superior del cuerpo de un ángel caído (aunque con los colmillos en la boca) y la parte inferior del cuerpo de un dragón asiático de color negro.

El enorme dragón esta crucificado en una cruz grande con clavos en varias partes de su cuerpo (brazos, cola, alas, etc.) así como otras restricciones que tenían las letras antiguas escritas en ellas. Sus ojos también estaban cubiertos con una venda que tenía lágrimas de sangre que gotea desde debajo de ella.

Hades se dio cuenta que la pobre samael sufre estado encerrada el sintió las múltiples emociones de ella por cada capas de sellos colocados en Samael, que es incapaz de mostrar su personalidad hades sintió que ella tiene un fuerte odio por los dragones.

Los diversos tipos de emociones negativas que mostraba son el dolor, los celos, el sufrimiento y el resentimiento de Samael.

Hades: oh pobre criatura has sufrido mucho estado encerrada, te puedo proponer algo que sería yo te libere y te doy una forma humana. Pero si aceptas deberás vivir con mío ya que estarás libre, yo borrare esos sentimientos negativos que has acumulados en años y siglos que me dices.

Samael: ¿quién eres? Y parece una buena cosa lo que me propones ya estoy tan enojada de estar encerrada y tengo tanto resentimiento que hasta me sale lágrimas de sangre.

Hades: soy el dios hades de otro universo yo me encargue de derrotar a mi yo de este universo y absorberle su poder para liberarte y darte una oportunidad.

Hades se acerca volado y le quita la venda de los ojos, viendo unos hermoso ojos morados y le sonríe cariñosamente.

Hades le destruye las ataduras que detenía a la pobre dragona cayendo al suelo, hades le laza una energía transformado el cuerpo de la dragona al de una niña de 5 años con ropas.

Es una linda loli con la piel clara y de estatura promedio, tiene los ojos de color morados y el cabello corto de color castaño claro, lo lleva recogido haciéndose dos colas a los lados. Su vestimenta consiste en dos trajes, uno rojo y blanco con una minifalda negra y medias largas oscuras y otro amarillo con pantalones cortos y botas. También lleva guantes sin dedos y cintas rojas en el cabello. Hades decidió darle algo del poder que le quito a su yo de ese universo para que se recuperara.

Hades: que te parece tu nueva forma samael-chan y ya borre esos recuerdos horribles que sufriste. Solo una cosa vamos llamarte Silica para no llamar la atención con tu verdadero nombre.

Samael (silica): si acepto eso que propones hades-san y estoy muy agradecida con Tigo por ayudarme quitándome esas ataduras, te seguiré como dices viviendo con Tigo ya que tengo curiosidad.

Hades: bueno es hora de irnos de este lugar a mi casa donde viviremos, y aprenderás junto a mí.

Samael: está bien mi querido amante que será mi pareja te sigo.

-Desaparece en un portal ambos del lugar.

* * *

 **Mansión de hades**

Hades y samael llegaron a la sala de entrada teletransportadose, hades le indico a la dragona que eligiera una habitación. La dragona lo abrasa cariñosamente de felicidad "dándoles" las gracias por ayudarle.

Hades: tranquila además tú me importas por eso te libere de esa prisión donde estaba adelante ve y elige una habitación.

Samael: snif… snif… snif eres muy amable con migo y eso lo agradezco mucho hades-san.

La dragona van corriendo a las habitaciones y elige una al fondo de la escalera, hades sonríe cariñosamente de saber que ella no es una mala persona.

Hades abre la puerta y sale de su enorme mansión, pensado que ara en ese mundo.

* * *

 **Fuera de la mansión en un parque**

Hades tenía sus manos sobre la cabeza pensado que hará desde ahora en este nuevo mundo, que le parece interesante. – **pensamiento de hades: me pregunto que "debería" hacer en este universo acaso debería ir a una escuela y aprender cosas del mundo.**

-aunque sigo pensado que hay humanos bastardos que debe ser castigados y sufrir, ya que hace cosa como arruinar este pobre ´planeta y universo.

Auchuu… - que rayos pasa estaba tan pensativo que no me di cuenta que choque a alguien mejor veo con quien fue.

Hades se dan cuenta que una linda chica de 5 años con ropas masculina, él se dio cuenta de su error y decidió ayudarla.

Irina Shido: achi ouach ese golpe sí que me dolió y no fije donde IVA hahaha creo que debería estar más pendiente.

Ten toma mi mano chica déjame ayudarte a levantar de ahí y lo siento porque te cayeras no estaba pendiente.

La pequeña chica toma la mano del dios del inframundo sujetándola y ayúdala a levantar del suelo.

Irina Shido: g-gracias p-por ayudarme mi nombre es Shido Irina y lo siento pero no estaba pendiente mientras jugaba algo.

* * *

 **Comienza capitulo**

Hola es un placer conocerte irina-chan soy alex black ( **nombre inventado para no llamar la atención)** vivo cerca. Oye quieres ser mi amiga y poder conocernos.

Ella se sonrojo al ver como el chico de su misma edad agarra su mano derecha besándola, irina se dio cuenta que es muy guapo el dios del inframundo.

H-Hola es un gusto conocerte, estoy feliz de que quieras ser mi amigo alex-kun vamos a jugar para conocernos.

Alex black /hades: está bien, por mí no hay problema irina-chan juguemos algo y divirtámonos.

Se divirtieron jugado futbol, al escondite. Se tomaron unos jugos de una máquina y mientras estaba sentados hablaba sobre ellos, hades decidió mentirle y no decirle que era el dios del inframundo ya que no le creería.

Pasaron unas horas y terminaron de jugar despidiéndose, para volverse a ver de nuevo y jugar.

Hades después de despedirse decidió caminar un rato relajándose y teletransportadose hacia un bosque.

* * *

 **Bosque**

Hades camina tranquilamente teniendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su ropa elegante de color negro. El dios del inframundo se dio cuenta que hay seres con un bajo nivel de poder en ese universo donde apareció.

 **Vaya aquí no hay seres tan poderoso como en mi mundo, bueno revisare si hay algo interesante en este bosque ya que siento una extraña energía. Piensa hades.**

Oh vaya… se sorprende hades observado un enorme dragón verde europeo con alas negras y un bajo vientre verde claro y sobre su espalda cerca de sus alas ella tiene una espada clavada y algo de sangre sale.

 **¿De dónde vienes, humano?**

¡Guah! ¡Que dragón tan impresiónate y no solo eso siento una fuerte energía en ti!

Se acerca acariciado la nariz de la dragona herida, que no esperaba que un humano la tocara.

 **¡Vete humano insolente! ¡O te comeré!**

Abre la boca soplado un poderoso aire tratado de asustar a hades que no se inmuto.

 **Bueno de cualquier manera, voy a morir. Es patético que lo último que vea sea un humano.**

Oye no te das cuenta yo no soy humano cierto, soy solo un dios que pasaba por aquí. Así que tú también tienes un resentimientos hacia los humanos como yo, creo que te entiendo bien sabes.

 **Vaya yo no me di cuenta de eso.**

¿Oye si te saco esa espada? ¿Serias mi maid y amante?

Ella se sorprende por lo que dijo el dios del inframundo que camina hasta la espalda. **Bueno… ¡Oye!**

Hades se monta arriba de la espalda de la dragón. ¡ **Oye en realidad estas seguro de hacer eso y tocar la espada de un dios!**

No te preocupes yo destruiré esta espada tan débil, que no se compara a mi espada sangra divina. Hades toca la espada destruyéndola y eso sorprendió a la dragona verde.

 **No lo puedo creer sacaste esa espada de dioses, como la destruiste fácilmente.**

Hades invoco una botella de vino para beber y conocer más a la chica. Oye vamos a tomar algo para conocernos, esto será muy entretenido.

 **Como me salvaste voy a hacer eso… los dioses me derrotaron y escape de este mundo… si no hubieras llegado ya habría muerto por esto. Te lo agradezco.**

Bebe, ¡Bebe con migo! - hades le dan una copa con vino, como también invoco dos sillas.

La dragona invoco un círculo de color rojo que transforma su cuerpo, encogiéndolo. En Su nueva aparecía es una hermosa jovencita tetona talla D tiene el pelo rubio largo y los ojos rojo-anaranjados. Usa un trapo negro que la cubre su cuerpo desnudo, lleva su cola hacia fuera, conserva sus cuernos.

Ella agarra la copa y se sienta junto a hades. Así que eres una chica como pensaba. **Si lo soy "avergonzada con un pequeño sonrojo".**

 **Pero no me gusta usar este hechizo.** Debo decir que te ves muy linda en esa forma, como en tu forma dragón.

 **Pero que dices.** Sonrojada de la vergüenza **.**

Ella bebe el líquido del vino disfrutado del sabor.

Muy bien beberemos todo esta botella. **De acuerdo, aunque no eres menor de edad para beber.**

Oye no es culpa mía que mi cuerpo se hizo más joven sabes, por decir eso te tocares tus pechos mi querida dragona.

 **¡Claro!**

¿En serio?

Hades le toco las tetas acariciándolas provocado que de unos gemidos, se separó de tocar las tetas de la dragona sonrojada. Estuvieron disfrutado junto de ese momento.

* * *

 **Tres horas después**

Los dos está algo borrachos riéndose juntos disfrutado, y bebiendo un poco más.

¡Este mundo es injusto! ¡Yo detesto completamente a estos humanos! ¡Trabajo duro en mi trabajo de dios y no recibo algún premio o algo por mi buen trabajo!

 **¡Eso es, suéltalo! ¡Dejame terminar con todo!**

¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡No me hagas responsable de tus errores!

La dragona escupe fuego de su boca, mientras habla ambos de sus problemas.

 **¡No creas que todos los dragones son lolicones que quiere vírgenes!**

Los dragones dentro de hades se sentía incomodos por lo que dijo la dragona teniendo una gota de sudor en sus cabezas.

Jajajaja jajaja ja **hahahaha. Ambos se ríen teniendo una mano en el hombro de otro.**

¿Por qué estoy tan solo?

 **Yo estoy igual. Estoy sola en este mundo..** ¿tienes algún sitio al dónde ir?

 **No. Aunque siempre estuve sola.**

Entonces… ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

Le brillan los ojos a la dragona por las palabras del dios del inframundo que sonríe cálidamente. Ella llora de felicidad, baja la mira para luego levantarla. **¡Sí!**

¡Serás mi sirvienta, como mi amante que le daré mucho amor! –la dragona se sonroja por las palabras de hades.

Hades se acerca colocado sus manos en los hombros de la dragona. **¿Qué?**

La dragona tiene una cara despistada.

¡Escucha no es fácil ser una sirvienta! Normalmente hay sirvientas del hogar, de la ropa.

Lo siento por no presentarme soy hades pero me puedes Alex black. **Yo soy tohru es un gusto "le agarra la mano sonrojada"**

Oye por cierto déjame darte un regalo ya que desde hoy serás mi maid, sé que lo necesitaras. Le responde hades.

 **¿Alex-kun que es eso lo que me darás?**

El dios del inframundo le dan un poco de su energía siendo el 5% de su poder, como también creándole una armadura dragón de color amarrillo con rojo. La dragona se sorprende al sentir su poder aumentado como una extraña armadura que le creo hades a la dragona.

Tohru guardo la armadura y hace aparecer un vestido de maid (el traje de la serie es el que usa). **Gracias por este regalo alex-kun ya que me siento muy bien y me siento más fuerte por tu ayuda al darme un poco de poder.**

Yo quería darte ese regalo que es esa importante armadura que te protegerá y te ayudara en un combate, ya que esa armadura también aumentara tu resistencia y poder.

La dragona se sorprendió por las palabras del dios del inframundo ya que era verdad y se sentía poderosa igualado el 50% del poder de padre tohru.

Se escucha pasos cerca del bosque llegado cuatro personas que era un grupo de cuatro hermosas chicas yokai.

Las yokai era dos súcubo y dos Yuki onna.

Tsurara Shirayuki es una de la Yuki onna Tsurara, es una hermosa mujer blanca de ojos azules y pelo corto de color blanco-azulado. va vestida como la mayoría de Yuki onnas, con un kimono blanco y su pelo lo lleva más corto y recogido con una cola. Tiene una paleta en su boca.

Mizore Shirayuki es la otra mujer de las nieves Mizore es linda tiene el pelo de color morado claro largo hasta la espalda Ella tiene los ojos azules, Con un poco de color púrpura en la parte superior. Sus pupilas no son de color negro, pero son de color azul.

Tiene 6 años ella usa una falda plisada de color marrón claro a cuadros, una camiseta blanca con mangas largas de color azul oscuro con una camiseta negra por debajo y un colgante de color amarillo. Ella lleva largas medias de rayas de color púrpura oscuro y ligeros con zapatos blancos y tiene una correa atada a la pierna izquierda. Lleva una piruleta en la boca, que le ayuda a mantener su temperatura corporal. **(nota de autor sería una versión loli de la hermosa mizore solo imagine, ya que no encuentro imágenes de ella en versión)**

Ageha Kurono es una súcubo Tiene una melena rizada azul claro y ojos color purpura. posee un busto generoso de unas tetas talla E. Cuando es yokai, se notan en su espalda 2 alas de murciélago y una cola.

Kurumu Kurono es la otra súcubo Kurumu es una joven de pelo azul y los ojos de color morado. viste un chaleco sin mangas amarillo, el cual acentúa su figura, sobre una camisa blanca y un moño color rojo, una falda normal y loose socks. En su apariencia de youkai, conserva su apariencia humana sumándole unas alas de murciélago grandes, unas garras enormes, una cola y orejas puntiagudas. Tiene una botas marrones y una medias de color negro, ella tiene 6 años.

 **(Nota: imagínese una versión loli y pequeña de la hermosa y sexy kurumo)**

Las chicas mientras camina junto a sus madres, se dieron cuenta de un extraño niño de pelo negro que viste elegantemente piel perfecta y observa que bebe algo siendo café. Se dieron cuenta de una chica al lado del pequeño hades, las dos hijas de las yokai tiene sus mejillas sonrojadas y quedaron cautivadas enamorándose del chico.

Kurumu: ese chico es realmente lindo, al igual que yo me pregunto quién es y qué tipo de yokai es.

Mizore: me pregunto quién será ese chico, se ve interesante y me pregunto si es un yokai. Ya que no creo que sea un humano.

Ageha Kurono: vaya nuestras hijas ¿parece que esta interesadas en ese chico? Mi querida kurumu-chan ya se enamoró.

Tsurara Shirayuki: si me doy cuenta y estoy alegre de que se interese por alguien nuestras hijas. Eso seguro terminara en una rivalidad amorosa de nuestras hijas, ya me imagino que seguro mizore-san ara eso.

La madre de mizore les propuso algo a las chicas, y es que ella atacara a el chico para ver si es un yokai o humano. Eso preocupo a la madre de kurono y las dos pequeña ya que no quiere que el muera, ella las calmo diciéndoles que no lo matara solo dañara.

La mujer de las nueves madre de mizore ataca desde los arboles escondida creado cuchillos de hielo arrojadolos. Hades que se dio cuenta de las cuatro presencias no se movió ni hiso nada, esperado el ataque de brazos cruzados. Las cuatro yokai se pregunta porque no se movió, pensado que no sitio su presencia y recibirá el ataque.

Los cuchillos se desviaron velozmente y con el doble de fuerza golpea a la madre mizore clavándosele en las piernas y brazos. La dragona y las chicas se sorprendieron al ver como la yokai sale de su escondite quitándose las armas de su cuerpo.

Tsurara Shirayuki: ahh eso dolió y no entiendo que existe para devolver mi ataque con el doble.

Hades: si yo fuera tu no aria eso otra vez, ya que sufrirás mucho dolor al recibir tu propio ataque con el doble de poder.

La madre de la yukionna se enojó algo y ataco a hades, porque pensó que la estaba provocado siguiendo atacado al dios del inframundo con kunai, cuchillo y otros ataques de hielo. Hades no se movía ya que no era un reto para dios del inframundo que estaba todavía de brazos cruzados.

Los ataques se devolvieron el doble de fuerte hacia ella dañándola, tirándola al suelo escupiendo sangre y saliéndole como rompiéndole algo su ropa. Hades se acerca caminado a ella colado una mano en ella curándola de las heridas, la yokai femenina se levanta sorprendida.

¿Cómo hiciste eso chico… acaso no eres humano? Le pregunta la madre mizore.

Oh en serio piensas que ese ataque puede dañar a un dios, pues no… cualquier ataque de un mortal dirigido a dioses como yo de mi universo, se devolvería el doble de fuerte dañándote.

Se sorprendieron las chicas por lo dicho por hades, mostrado respecto ante el dios del inframundo.

Tsurara Shirayuki: siento mi insolencia al atacarlo, solo estaba probado a haber si era un o de otra raza. Ya que soy una yokai yukionna mi nombre Tsurara Shirayuki.

Mizore Shirayuki: lo siento por el malentendido que causo mi mama, ya que ella pensó que eras un humano u otro ser peligroso. Ella actuó así para ver si eras peligroso.

Ageha Kurono: si disculpa a mi amiga solo quería saber que no fueras un peligro para nuestras queridas hijas. Ya que nuestras hijas te quiere conocer.

Kurumu Kurono: si perdona ya que nosotras estábamos caminado y te encontramos, cuando te vi sentí que tú eras la persona indicada para ser mi pareja. Es un gusto mi nombre Kurumu Kurono ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Hades esta curioso de eso, ya que no lo esperaba. Está bien yo acepto su disculpa chicas, déjeme presentarme soy hades el dios del inframundo, sueño y muerte. Pero me puede llamar Alex black ya que no quiero llamar la atención de los demonios u otro dios, ya que sintió aquí en este mundo no hay fuertes seres.

Es un gusto conocer a este grupo de hermosas chicas ante mi presencia, aunque debo decirles que cuando llegue aquí a este universo no he encontrado algo interesante.

Las chicas e inclusos la dragona se sonrojaron ya que le gusto lo que dijo el dios del inframundo en versión pequeño. Ellas decidieron conocerlo un poco más a el dios del inframundo, ya que es sorprendente que un niño pequeño sea un dios.

Alex black /hades: aunque no pensé que en este universo existiera yokai, dragones, Ángeles, Ángeles caídos y dioses ya que fue muy aburrido estar en mi universo ya que deje encargados a mis espectros de guiar a las almas de los muertos que termina ahí mientras dejaba mi cuerpo dormido sacado mi alma.

Lo que dijo el dios sorprendió a las chicas ya que hablaba seriamente cruzados de brazos.

Tohru: ¿eso es posibles alex-kun? Ya que no creo eso.

Mizore Shirayuki: qué bueno que no pienses que somos tu enemigo alex-kun por cierto no te importa si me dejas conocerte.

Kurumu Kurono: yo no me quedo atrás mizore alex-kun, yo también estoy interesada en ti ya que tú eres muy especial para mí.

Tsurara Shirayuki: te estoy agradecida y en deuda de que no me mataras, eres una buena persona alex-san.

Ageha Kurono: es algo interesante no espere que existiera dioses y otros universos. Alex-san espero que aceptes los sentimientos de nuestras hijas, ya que ella quiere tener un amigo que las conozca y haga ya sabes cosas privadas "le guiña un ojo que entendió".

Hades: bueno la verdad tohru en mi universo algunos dioses separa el alma de cuerpo conservándolo para que no envejezca. Gustosamente puedo ser su amigo para conocerlas más y empezar una relación con ustedes tres mizore-chan kurumu-chan tohru-chan.

Lo que dijo hades sorprendió completamente a las chicas como hiso que se sonrojara, se la pasaron hablado un rato el dios con las chicas.

Pasaron unas horas oscureciéndose, las chicas iban a ver si encontraba un apartamento en esa ciudad pero fueron detenidas.

Hades: viendo que ustedes no tiene un lugar donde quedarse, yo las dejare quedarse en mi casa. ¿Qué les parece?

Tohru: ¡Yo acepto alex-kun! Ya que estoy gustosa de estar con la persona que amo y servirle como maid.

Kurumu: yo también estoy feliz de que nos propongas vivir en tu casa, ya que podremos estar juntos.

Ageha Kurono: bueno como nos diste esa opción, te acepto eso ya que mi hija se podría muy enojada con migo si le decía que no.

Mizore Shirayuki: eres muy amable al querer dejarnos vivir en tu casa, ya que soy feliz de poder estar con Tigo.

Tsurara Shirayuki: está bien yo te dejo que vivamos en tu casa alex-san, ya que veo a mi hija muy feliz de poder vivir en tu casa.

Hades: bueno que bueno que aceptaron mi propuesta, sujétese a mí ya que creare un portal para ir.

Hades crea un hoyo dimensional sujetado a las chicas y entrado en el portal dimensional que se cierra después que entra.

* * *

 **Mansión de hades**

Se abre un hoyo dimensional saliendo hades junto a las chicas que conoció y sorprendiendo a las chicas de su casa.

athena saori: hades-kun donde estabas no es justo que salga si nosotras "hace un puchero inflado sus mejillas".

sasha athena: es cierto lo que dice saori-san hades-kun, porque saliste de la casa si nosotras no es justo ya que también quería conocer aquí.

Ambas athenas: aremos algo que te sorprenderá hades-kun completamente.

Ambas chicas se agarra de las manos concentrado sus cosmo haciendo que aparezca un aura de color blanca y dorada. Las dos se unieron segado a todos en una luz de muchos colores, como cambiado.

Deja de brillar mostrado que se fusionaron aumentado sus poderes, ella se ve más como sasha combinado algunas cosas del cuerpo de saori. Su cuerpo pequeño de 7 años tiene el cabello largo como también sus ropas combinadas. Mostrado una belleza que aria envidiar a las chicas mortales y de otras razas.

Sasha: si quieres hades-kun puedes llamarme sasha ya que nuestros cuerpo se fusionaron y aumento nuestro poder.

Hades: si lo siento chica, debo decir que estoy sorprendido sasha-san de lo que hicieron.

Pandora (TLC): hades-sama debió dejarnos ir con usted para conocer más este lugar mundo.

Pandora Heinstein: hades-onii-chan no es justo que salieras ya que yo como tu hermana mayor quería ir con Tigo, aunque hemos terminado convertidos en niños pequeñas.

Las dos pandoras hicieron lo mismo que athena combinado su cosmo y fusionándose haciendo que sus cuerpos se una. Las dos chicas se unieron formado a una hermosa chica mesclado algunos rasgos de sus cuerpo, pareciéndose más a Pandora Heinstein y obteniendo la actitud de la otra… ella se ve como su versión pequeña mostrado una belleza que aria envidiar a las chicas mortales y de otras razas.

Pandora Heinstein: que te parece hades-onii-chan nuestra fusión de tu hermana mayor linda. Para no llamar la atención me llamare Pandora Heinstein.

Hades: debo decir que ambas se ve muy lindas chicas, y no te preocupes pandora-chan mañana veremos todos esta ciudad.

La fusión de pandoras acepto las disculpas.

Hilda de Polaris: yo acepto también tus disculpas hades-sama ya que le debo mucho y espero poder como es todo el mundo.

Thetis de Sirena: hades-san hubiera dejado que alguna de nosotras lo acompañe de guardaespaldas, para no ser atacado por algún intruso.

Freya: hades-sama yo también quiero ver como es este mundo diferente al nuestro.

Cerberus: yo también quería salir hades-kun, porque siempre estar en el inframundo era algo aburrido, pero no tanto ya que podía comer algunas almas.

Lo que dijo hiso que les saliera una gota de sudor a las chicas, pero a no hades. Tranquila mi querida cerberus-chan tu sabes que eres mi mascota querida que le daba cariño, yo no me olvidos de todas chicas ya que yo las quiero.

Las chicas se sonrojaron por las palabras de hades, sabiendo que las quiere a todas.

Shaina de Ofiuco: hades-san es tan amable al protegernos y dejarnos vivir con usted.

Geist: estoy sorprendida al llegar a este universo diferente terminamos más jóvenes, no me quejo.

female Milo de Escorpio: como sus fieles servidoras hades-sama nosotras nos encargamos de protegerlo, ya que es una falta de respecto atacar a un dios.

June del Camaleón: aunque sea una débil caballero femenino serviré siempre fielmente a usted hades-sama

female saga de géminis: nuestro honor como caballeros femenino es proteger a usted hades-sama y athena-sama de las fuerzas del mal.

female camus de acuario: como somos creaciones parte de la carne de la diosa athena, somos fieles a ustedes dos.

Artemisa: hades-kun es injusto que salgas solo sin llevarme con Tigo, ya que quiero conocer este mundo.

Perséfone: no es justo salir si tu amorcito hades-kun, sabes que no me gusta eso, ya que te amo demasiado y bueno auque me hay convertido en una niña todavía soy tu espo

Ophis: hades-san es mío también y no solo de ustedes, ya que me pertenece a mi.

female samael: vamos ophis no te creas que te lo dejare fácil a hades-kun ya que lo amo y es mío.

Hades se dio cuenta que las dos dragonas y algunas de las chicas muestra miradas retadoras diciendo él es mío u de nadie más. Se mostraba auras de las chicas como chispas saliendo de sus ojos, eso provoco que le saliera una gota de sudor a hades.

Hades: ya chicas tranquilícense yo las quiero a todas, yo no podría hacer algo como darle más amor a una y a otra no. Yo amo a todas ustedes y nunca las dejare por cierto desde ahora usare el nombre alex black para no llamar atención de alguien.

Se me olvidó mencionarles que estas chicas que traje vivirá aquí déjeme presentarlas, ella es tohru-chan una dragona que será mi maid como mi amante como ustedes… Mizore-chan que es una yukionna, Tsurara-san la madre de mizore y también es una mujer de las nieves. Kurumu-chan que es una súcubo y Ageha-san la madre de kurumu y también es una súcubo.

Las chicas se presentaron y se sorprendieron al ver que tiene tres rivales nuevas por el amor de hades.

* * *

 **Pasaron días, meses y semanas**

Pasaron días, meses y semanas donde hades y las chicas aprovecharon para conocer ese mundo y hacerse amigos de irina como también se divirtieron.

Hades se divirtió junto a las chicas jugado como saliendo en citas con las chicas que se divirtieron felices.

Se compraron cosas como libros de magia historias, algunos artículos como aparatos.

Las chicas también tuvieron su movimiento incomodo en celo que nadie tocara a su hombre asustado a las chicas que trataba de coquetear con la versión joven de hades.

Hades paso momentos incomodos cuando las chicas tenía celos al salir, pensado que las mujeres son muy extrañas al estar celosas cuando trata de quitarles algo.

También competía en la cocina donde trataba de ver quien preparaba una comida mejor y que le gustara a hades. Y no solo eso sino que también hacia otras cosas como meterse en la cama de hades, el dios por tener ese momento incomodo tuvo que crear varias copias para que duerma junto a ellas.

Hades se había acostumbrado de la actitud de las chicas pensado que es normal eso en los que esta enamorados. El dios todavía tenía algo de rencor hacia los humanos queriendo castigarlos por las cosas que hace como violaciones, torturas, canibalismo etc.

Hades decidió vengarse de humanos y otros seres que sean malvados dándoles un castigo eterno torturándolos.

Hades esperaba poder entretenerse en ese mundo y encontrar alguien que le haga sacar el 5% o más.

Pasaron unos tres años y hades se despidió de irina que se había ido a otro país para ser entrenada por los de la iglesia. Ella se despidió triste de su amigo hades como las chicas, no quería despedirse de su amigo querido.

Irina: este será nuestra despedida alex-kun, ya que iré a estudiar a otro país para aprender más de dios "irina esta llorado de tristeza, liberado algunas lágrimas que baja hasta sus mejillas"

Irina se aferra a el colocado sus manos en el pecho de hades y llora, machado la camisa con lágrimas de tristeza por despedirse de su mejor amigo. Hades le acaricia la cabeza a ella calmándola del dolor, ya que el dios la extrañara también ya que se hicieron buenos amigos.

Hades: escucha irina-chan yo no te olvidare ya que estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver, y escucha cuando nos volvamos a ver podremos empezar una relación.

Hades le acaricia la cabeza como abraza provocado que se sonrojara algo por las palabras del dios ya provoco que le latiera el corazón de la emoción.

Irina: ¿P-pero que dices alex-kun? Haces que este toda roja por esas lindas palabras ya que estoy nerviosa.

Hades calla a chica besándola en los labios dándole su primer beso y eso provoco que se sonrojara mientras le acaricia el cabello y cabeza. La chica le gusta esa sensación mientras se besa, ella trata de corresponder el beso apasionado que le dan hades pero hace beso torpes.

Irina en minutos pudo corresponder sintiéndose muy bien para luego separarse por falta de aire sonrojada y sonriendo ocultado su rostro.

Irina: alex-kun ese beso fue increíble y fue mi primero espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver podamos empezar un relación.

Hades: por supuesto que nos encontraremos de nuevo y como prometí si te tendremos una relación, bueno estoy feliz de ser yo el que te besara dándote tu primero.

Ambos sonrieron recordado ese momento y separándose para volverse encontrar en un futuro, ya que les espera aventuras.

* * *

 **Con hades – bosque mágico de japon**

Después de despedirse de irina hace unos tres días, él fue a un bosque mágico ya que escucho que hay ataques de bestias.

Decidió ir y dejo copias de él, para que no lo acompañe las chicas aceptaron lo que dijo su amado hombre.

El dios caminaba tranquilo usado su armadura Surplice mejorada, mientras camina siente una extraña energía negativa y tres energías débiles que esta bajado su poder.

Hades empezó a levitar y se fue velozmente donde estas esas energías extrañas apareciendo arriba y observado. Mabestias unas criaturas de color negro siendo perros deformes de ojos rojos, cobras, osos y monos.

Vaya extrañas criaturas y bueno la destruiré absorbiendo sus almas para usarlos.

Hades observo a tres chicas que estaba ahí siendo atacada y estado heridas con sudor y sangre.

Una de ellas es una hermosa chica Tiene la apariencia de una niña pequeña, posee piel blanca, cabello crema con dos coletas largas en espiral, dos moños rosas, zapatos rosados, y una pequeña corona colocada a la derecha de su cabello. Sus ojos son azules con mariposas rosas y tiene un vestido pequeño color rojo. Al mismo tiempo, tiene una pequeña corona ubicada en la parte trasera derecha de su pelo.

La segunda chica es Ram es una chica de 10 años de baja estatura, delgada y de piel blanca. Ella tiene el cabello de color rosado, recto y corto. Tiene el flequillo recto, pero deja su ojo derecho y rojo al descubierto. Lleva una diadema negra con flores blancas y un broche de cintas violetas en forma de flor. lleva un conjunto blanco y negro de sirvienta.

La ultima chica Rem es de baja estatura de la misma edad que su hermana gemela ram, delgada y de piel blanca. Ella tiene el cabello de color azul cielo, recto y corto. Tiene el flequillo recto, pero deja su ojo izquierdo y azul celeste al descubierto. Lleva una diadema negra con flores blancas y un broche de cintas magentas en forma de flor. lleva su conjunto blanco y negro de sirvienta. Aunque sea hermana gemelas de Ram, Rem tiene el busto más grande que ella. Hades bajo y ataco usado el alma de dragón gran rojo haciendo que se los come absorbiendo las almas de los monstruos dentro suyo. Quedaron algunas de las chicas

Hades uso las garras roba almas eliminado a los monstruo y absorbiendo las almas para usarlos más tarde. El dios se acerca a las chica curándolas de sus heridas, las chicas siente su energía recuperándola.

Hades: hola es un gusto soy Alex black el dios hades, como se llama chicas.

Beatrice: es un gusto soy Beatrice una Espíritu artificial, si no hubieras llegado estaríamos muertas.

Ram: mucho gusto alex-sama soy ram una oni gracias por salvarnos.

Rem: si lo que dijo onee-sama muchas gracias al salvarnos hades-sama de morir, por cierto yo también soy oni.

Bueno para mí no es un problema salvar a ustedes tres hermosas chica del peligro. Las chicas se sonroja por las palabras del dios, hades se acerca a ram colocado una mano en la frente de ella regenerado el cuerno que perdió hace años.

Hades quita su mano de ahí y eso sorprendió a ellas, al ver que la gemela recupero su cuerno mágico.

* * *

 **Fin capitulo**

 **Nota de autor: les dejo decir si quiere que fem issei sea espectro de hades o demonio, le daré un sacread gear que sería un guante que incrementa igual al que tiene hades.**

 **O si quiere que sea otro tipo de arte sagrada de fem issei**


End file.
